Lily of Marmoreal
by Soccer16star2015
Summary: Lily is the daughter of the white queen, but when her aunt attacks her home, her mother sends her away. Years later Lily finds out her family and friends are in trouble and now has to face her past to save them along with an unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1

**First 3 chapters are kind of short and not as interesting, but everything gets better, but I think you will like the rest of the story if you keep reading.**

* * *

CH1

In a beautiful white castle surrounded by flowers over every kind and trees of every type, lived a beautiful Queen. She was very kind to all who met her and sweet to all creatures. She wore a wavy white dress that was as crisp as the snow. Her hair was platinum blonde that outlined her pale skin tone with brown eyes and red lips. She was known as the white queen.

She moved elegantly through the halls of her castle towards the kitchen. She sat down in the chair and rubbed her swollen stomach. She smiled at the thought of her baby inside her. "Well, I do believe it is time for a small snack." She smiled rubbing her stomach. "What do you think my little one?" She felt a kick and laughed. "I thought so."

"Thackery is it possible to have a little something to eat. After all I am eating for two."

Thackery turned and through something in the soup. He ran over to the counter and grabbed an apple.

"Here!" He threw it towards her and she caught it without much effort.

"Thank you." She grinned.

A small white mouse came onto the counter. "Hello your majesty."

"Ah, Mallymkun, so nice to see you" The white queen continued to eat her apple.

"Came to check one you." The mouse replied twirling her sword around.

The queen was about to reply when she heard the barking of a dog. Bayard came barging in frantically.

"Bayard, what's wrong?" The queen stood up and moved over to the dog. Before Bayard could reply, a man in white armor came in rushing to the queen.

"Come Mirana you must hurry." He gasped for air.

"Richard dear what's wrong. You know I don't like secrets My white king." She replied with a grin but then frowned noticing his concern.

"I need to hide you and our child. Hurry your sister is coming with her army." He grabbed her arm and began to lead her down the corridors. He pulled out his sword incase of any attacks.

They rounded a corner and a red card soldier came at them.

"Mirana stay behind me!" Richard yelled trying to keep his wife safe. He swung his sword around and blocked an attack. He then rolled down up under the soldier and stabbed him in the stomach. "Hurry!" He held onto Mirana and led her down to the garden. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the Bandersnatch.

The man turned to his wife and they shared a deep kiss. "Hurry now into the forest, the Hatter is waiting for you."

"I won't leave you." She pleaded.

He shoved her towards the forest as the Bandersnatch was charging at them.

Tears running down her face, she did as her husband commanded. She turned around to see the Bandersnatch knocking the king around. Her heart sank into her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"You're majesty over here, hurry!" A tall man with a funny looking hat motioned for her to follow.

"Thank you so much hatter." She took his hand and held her stomach with her other hand. She was breathing heavily now and felt sharp pains. "Hatter it's time." She gasped as the pain became more intense.

"what? Oh-oh dear. Chessur! Now would be the time to come out and help!" The hatter yelled into the air.

"Yooou yelled?" He showed with a creepy smile on his gary face.

"Seems as though the baby has decide to come" Mirana rubbed her stomach. She held tightly onto the hatter leaning onto him for support.

"Iiinnn thisss caaave." The cat replied as he lead them to the cave.

In The Garden

Richard fought valiantly holding off the Bandsersnatch as best he could. He jumped but did not realize the giant paw coming at him that knocked him into the wall of the castle. He was bleeding in multiple places and tried to haul himself up.

"Well seems as though a king tried to play hero." A small big headed woman stepped forward. "Tell me where my sister is and that child is so that I may cut off their heads." The woman snapped stepping closer with Knave of hearts.

"Never, you hideous creature, chop off your own head!" He spat.

Her face dropped and then anger over took her "KNAVE! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Knave grabbed Richard by the collar and lifted him up against the wall.

"How dare you talk to the queen this way" He quipped. Richard took the last amount of energy he possessed and took his dagger then sliced it across knave's eye. He hollered in pain. He kept one hand over his eye, took his sword, and sliced Richard's neck.

Richard fell to the ground motionless and dead. The queen gave a devious grin "Alright I'm tiered lets go home." As they left Mamoreal a bright light came from Richards lifeless body and surrounded the kingdom.

Mally looked up and saw the bright light fade. The Bandsrsnatch, out side of the kingdom, tried to charge at mally, but when it hit the perimeters it got flow back. It jumped in shock and ran off with the red queen.

The Cave

"Ok your majesty, one more push." The Hatter encouraged. She yelled and finally stopped to hear a weak cry. "That's it you did it. It's a girl your majesty."

Tears came down her face "she's beautiful." She held the child close and ripped some cloth off her dress. She cleaned the child and wrapped her up.

"What are you going to name her." The cat grinned.

The queen looked at her little princess "Lily, Lily Miranda of Mamoreal." Mirana kissed the baby's head. They were all enjoying the momenet when they heard rustling noises outside.

"Who's their!" The hatter demanded.

"Bayard, how is everything at the kingdom? Is Richard alright?" Mirana was anxious to hear of how much damage had been done and if her husband was alright.

"I'm sorry your majesty" the dog sighed "The King has been killed." He whimpered as the queen began to cry while holding her child tightly.

It had been almost 10 minutes until Mirana had calmed down and was able to hear the news of her child's father's death. She continued to stare at her baby caressing the childs cheek as she listened. When she heard of the shield surrounding the Kingdom she knew it would be safe to return.

A memorial surface was arranged for the White King and a celebration for her Lily. The Kingdom began to prosper again now unable to be harmed. Though no one knew how long the shield would last, they continued to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

I was playing in the garden when I heard a voice calling for me. "Lily dear, it's time to come in!" It was my mother.

"Coming!" I replied "Ok well I must be going mommy's calling. By Mally, and Chessy." I waved at them as I ran to my mom.

"Cya later!" they both yelled back at me.

I ran to my mom as she held out her arms to me and lifted me up. "There's my little lily." She kissed me on the check. I kissed her back on her cheek. "Hope you weren't eating any of the cherries in the garden." She smiled at me.

"Mommy, I only ate two and Chessy said I could since I am 5 now. He said now that I five I get two cherries." I proudly smiled crossing my arms over my chest. She laughed and carried me towards the dining hall.

"I hope you're still hungry." Mom sat me in my chair across from her.

"Yes mommy." I looked around and found my favorite food, "Chicken legs!" I dug in only to be stopped my mother's glares. "Sorry" I replied.

"It's alright dear. You need to learn to be a little more elegant, but I am sure Thackery is very happy you enjoy his cooking." I smiled back at her "Now if only Tarrant would come on so that we may all eat together." She sighed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Lily?"

I thought for a second and couldn't remember what I was going to say. "Never mind"

She was about to say something when Hatter came in.

"Sorry I'm late but Chessur wouldn't leave my hat alone." He patted his hat on his head.

"Hatty!" I jumped with joy and ran over to hug him.

"Hello Lily." He smiled and hugged me back.

"Lily, honey let Tarrant sit now."

"Yes mommy." I returned to my seat.

Hatty took his seat and as he sat down a loud fart noise shot through the air.

I burst into laughter and saw Bayard and Bielle laughing in the corner laughing, as well as most of the servants. Even Hatty was laughing and I saw my mother laughing and try to hold it in. Everyone began to settle down and I looked up and saw my mom glaring at me.

"What?"

"Darling, as funny as that was it was very disrespectful and you owe Tarrant an apology." She grinned.

I sighed "sorry Hatty." I looked back at my plate.

"All in good fun" He replied with a wink and that cheered me up.

After dinner the rest of my evening was me avoiding my mom and messing with the guards. Two guards were standing side be side and I threw a small pebble at one of the guard's shoulders. I ducked real fast as I let the pebble bounce off the metal plate surrounding the shoulder.

"Hey, why did you do that?" The first guard asked the second.

"Do what?"

The first guard began to get worked up "You know what!" I giggled.

I was about to do it again when my mom caught my arm. I looked up to see her disapproval.

"Gentlemen" She began and the guards turned towards us "I believe my daughter is the source of your argument. Sorry she bothered you. Please keep up the good work." She smiled and continued to hold onto my arm.

"Oh, no worries your majesty. Hello princess, always nice to see you again. It was a funny joke though." He winked at me and smiled. Then they got back in position. I grinned then frowned seeing my mom's expression.

"Don't mess with the guards." She said sternly. Then she lifted me up and kissed me on the forehead. "I think it's your bedtime." She whispered in my ear and I leaned into her.

"But I'm not tired mommy." I argued.

"Oh my little Lily, you need your rest so you can have more fun tomorrow." She carried me to my chambers and dressed me in my pajamas then tucked me in. She pulled the covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to mommy. Um mommy?"

"Yes?" she sat on my bed next to me and I felt it sink.

"Do you like Hatty?" I eyed her.

"Oh, as a close friend." She smiled and patted my covers.

"Ok." I fiddled with my fingers and avoided eye contact.

She places her gentle hand on mine and held them. "Is there something bothering you?"

I looked up at her face "You won't leave me, right?"

"Oh honey, of course not." She un-tucked me and pulled me into her lap. "What made you ask this? You know I would never ever leave you." I don't know why but tears started to run down my cheek.

"Just thinking about Daddy." I sniffed. I felt two gingers under my chin that tilted my head up. I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"He didn't want to leave you" I wiped my tears "He had to take care of me and you, Lily. He was only doing what he knew he had to, to keep us alive."

"That won't happen to you too, right?" I buried myself deeper into her.

"Lily" She sighed "I will do what is needed to keep you safe." She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. "How about you sleep with me tonight?" I lokd up.

"Please." I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. She carried me to her room and sat me on the bed.

"Climb in and I will be right back." She moved over to her closet and got out her white robe. I sniggled into the covers and waited for mommy. She got back and climbed in next to me. I felt to arms wrap around me and pull me close. I felt safe, warm, and loved.

"Good night my little Lily" She whispered "have wonderful dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Today was the picnic in the garden and mom and I were in the kitchen making cupcakes.

"Lily" Mommy laughed at me "The eggs are not going to hatch. You don't need to worry." She grabbed the egg out of my hand and cracked it open into the bowl.

"Well now it won't hatch." I stomped my foot and threw flour at my mom. "You killed it!" I yelled.

She turned to me; her face was gentle with a grin. "First the eggs were already dead, second you don't throw flour." She elegantly grabbed some flour in her hand and threw it at me.

"Ha you missed." I jumped around laughing.

Mommy was chasing me and laughing. "Come here Lily!"

"You have to catch me first!" She stopped and went back to the cupcakes.

"Well then I guess you don't want to know how make the secret recipe cupcakes." She grinned at me and I stopped running. I went over to her and looked in the bowl. I looked up at her eyes starring at me.

"What?" I cocked my head.

She smiled again and kissed my flour cover cheek. "Nothing, now lets finish these cupcakes for the picnic."

**_Memory Of Mirana_**

_"Richard, stop throwing flour at me." Miran laughed trying to dodge the balls of flour coming at her._

_"_You'll_ have to get me first." He smirked while holding a pan to his chest for protection. _

_"Mirana sighed and grinned "Ok, guess you don't want cupcakes."_

_"Oh hey know lets not be mean." They shared a smiled and he walked over to hug her. He placed his hand on her small stomach and smiled. "When the baby comes, then you will have two people attacking you with flour." He laughed._

_She turned around to face her husband "When the baby comes she won't be throwing flour." She grinned._

_"Oh and how do you know it will be a girl?" _

_"Because I just know." They kissed._

**_End of memory_**

I sat in my mom's lap with Hatty, Chessy, Mally, and Bayard around me. We were eating sandwiches, cookies, and CHERRIES. So far it was turning out to be a great day.

"Mommy, Mommy!" I bounced in her lap "Can we all play hide and seek?"

She looked at me and then everyone else who were ready to hide if the answer is yes. "Well I don't see why no-"

"Yay!" I jumped out of her lap "Ok mommy you it first." She closed her eyes and began to count.

'One…two…three…"I ran off with Hatty and Mally. We ran towards the cherry trees.

"Hatty, can you lift me up in there?" I pointed to the tree branch with the most cherries.

"Up you go. Now don't tell your mom I put you up there and don't tell her which way I went, ok?" He winked and I nodded. Hatty Ran off with Mally towards the bushes.

"Ok, ready or not, here I come!" The voice in the distance told me my mom was seeking us. I was so excited I knew I would win.

"Found you Hatty!" I heard my mom and hatty laugh. "And Mally! Now where is my Lily?" I couldn't help but giggle.

She was now under the branch I was hiding on and I was full of anticipation. I tried extremely hard to hold in my laughter.

"Now where is that child?" Mom put her hands on her hips and looked around.

I was about to jump out when I heard a "ROAR!" My mom stopped and looked to the sky. I still didn't want to give up my hiding place yet.

Hatty and Mally came over to my mom and shared concerned looks.

"You don't think its-"

"Let's not make assumptions just yet Hatty." My mother replied.

I heard the roar become louder and something shake the shield around the kingdom. Then It happened again and the shield shattered into tiny pieces.

"The Jabberwocky is in the kingdom your majesty!" Mally yelled.

I was scared and couldn't find the confidence to move.

"Lily! Lily where are you!" I watched my mom frantically search for me. Hatty pointed to the tree branch and my mom reached out for me. "Come on dear I will catch you."

I hopped down into my mom's arms.

"Mommy I'm scared." I tried to burry myself into her as she ran with me in her arms.

"I know dear. Now what ever I tell you, you need to do it. Do you understand?" I looked into her eyes full of worry and nodded. "Good" she kissed my temple and sent me on the ground. She grabbed my hand tightly to follow her. We ran to the back door of the kingdom towards the forest. The guards were surrounding us to protect us. I saw the creature come at us and screamed. My mom saw what was coming and fell to the ground with me in her arms.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Bayard tried to help us.

"Yes, thank you." She looked to me as I was frantically watching the sky. She took my chin in her hand and looked into my eyes. "Lily honey I need you to run and hide. Go in the forest and keep running. Whatever you do, Do Not Stop. Do you understand?"

"But mommy" tears began to fall down my face. I looked at my mom as her eyes were becoming red too and I saw a tear run down her check.

"No, buts Lily" I nodded

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too my little Lily. Take this necklace." She put the necklace around my neck but I didn't get to look at it long when she finally shoved me towards the forest. Not wanting to disappoint my mother I ran as she said and I kept running.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

10 Years After the attack

"Lily, come on! The cab won't wait forever, but I will!" I laughed as I ran towards James. He is my best friend in the whole world. We got to know each other through the orphanage. They seemed to think we were siblings and never separated us. He was a little taller than me and had light brown hair. Our Skin tone and features made us look like relatives and the fact that we came into the orphanage together. He found me by a tree.

"Lily White, are you coming or not?" He laughed and ushered me to hurry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door for me and ushered me in.

The cab driver looked back at us "So where to?"

"The London eye please." James grinned.

"I told you I don't like heights." I punched him in the arm. The cab was already headed in that direction.

"Well I just though it would be cool, maybe you can come up with some more songs for our gigs." He leaned back in the seat and put his arm around me.

"Yeah songs about the fear of heights" I agreed sarcastically. I looked down and fiddled with my necklace. It was a crown locket. Inside was a picture of me and my mom. I missed her and home, I tried several times to get back, but I couldn't find the hole anymore. My thoughts stopped when I saw James starring at me. "What?"

"You haven't told me anything about that locket." I looked at him and shrugged. He grinned and kissed my temple. "Well, when ever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here."

We walked towards the London eye our hands locked together. We were soon stopped my a group of four teen girls.

"Wow are you guys Lily and James?!" One girl squealed. We both nodded. They squealed again. "Can we have your autographs?" They shoved paper and pens at us. Soon tons of people were surrounding us taking pictures and asking for autographs.

James and I were side by side. He leaned over to my and whispered "The joys of being a celebrity." He smirked. I giggled and continued with the autograph I was signing.

An hour had passed and my hand was starting to cramp, yet the line seemed to be an endlessness of teens and their darn pens and papers. Why couldn't we have come up with a stamp with our signatures already on them?

"Hey James" he glanced over "G' time?" His wink told me yes. G time was our code for the guards. We finished taking a group photo with some girls when I quickly pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed 1.

"Hey G time." I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. It was only 20 minutes later when a group of our body guards showed up.

"Alright, break it up!" A deep scratchy voice came from a large man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Hey Greg!" We waved over at him. He tilted his sunglasses and winked.

"Alright lets not were out the pop stars before their big gig, am I right?!" The group of teens cheered. Greg strolled over to us and led us to a dark limo parked at the side of the curb.

"So much for the London eye." James sighed with a smile. I stole a glance and grinned. I watched the people pass by as we drove through the city. As we passed the ally where they filmed 'Diagon Ally' for Harry Potter, I thought I saw a large white rabbit. We passed to quickly for me to process the figure. I leaned forward in my seat and tried to look back.

"You ok?"

I spun around and saw James with a puzzled look. "What?"

"You kinda zoned out. I asked if you were ready for tonight's show and you didn't respond and then I asked 'you ok'." His palm moved up against my forehead. "Hmm-" I shoved it off.

"I'm fine. Thought I saw something, that's all." My necklace still hung around my neck and I placed my hand over it continuing my gaze out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

We scooted out of the limo towards a tall high class building. It had twenty floors, each full of extravagant paintings and sculptures. You had to be rather rich to live in here, or in my case, famous.

"Miss Lily, Mr. James nice to see you all again, and one piece Mr. James I do applaud you." The manager welcomed us in with a friendly smile.

"Hey Carl, do you know where the rest of our band is? Won't be able to perform without them you know." I grinned. James started looking at the giant chandelier like he always does when we're under it.

"You know" James started "One day that chandelier will fall" He pointed up to the thin chain holding the giant chandelier above the ground "And I am not going to stick around to help clean it up." I couldn't help but laugh at Carl's failed attempt to smile.

"Well, James can you go back to the limo I think I left my song lyrics on the seat." My eyes avoided his "Hey if you cant find it at first, just come back to the suit, I will be there waiting."

"Uh- sure Lily, B-R-B" He took off.

"Ok Carle try to stall while I get everything set. You sure everyone else is already up there?"

"Yes, he won't know what hit him." He winked and I ran to the elevator hoping in and putting the key in where it said floor 20. You can't get up there without a key or the manager helping.

The elevator doors opened and I saw balloons, streamers, and banners that said HAPPY 16 BIRTHDAY JAMES!

"Lily you all are back early! Crystal doesn't have the cake yet and Brandon is still working on the present, I am trying to finish up the decorations AND on top of that" The red head threw her arms in the air "Sam, he's struggling with the booby trap you wanted set up in front of the elevator." She pointed to the dark brown haired boy struggling with a bucket.

"Uh- ok plan B, time for Carl to give James a job." I buzzed Carl.

"Yes?"

"Hey Carle, plan B."

"Okay." Then he buzzed off.

"Alright" I pointed to the red head watching me "Tiffany, call Crystal and see if she is on her way, then call Brandon and see how far he is on the resent." She saluted and went off. I turned towards Sam who seemed clueless "Sam, make sure the pizza is on its way, we have music, and drinks." He nodded and smiled.

"It's about time I get us some real music. What about the trap?" I winked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Leave that to me." Then he ran off as well. I rubbed my hands together and looked at the failed trap attempt "This is my specialty."

**In the Lobby **

"Why can't I go up there?" James questioned Carle.

"All this time you waist with music and you can't help the janitor?" Carle shook his head.

"I don't want to clean bathrooms." The boy sighed.

"I am a little surprised that you don't want to clean the _ladies _room." He turned away from the wide eyed boy.

"I- uh I mean if he really needs help then might as well help out while I still can." He sped walked to the closet.

"The janitor's closet is the other door." The man chuckled.

"I knew that." James threw up his arm in defense.

**Crystal**

the black haired girl peered around the front door. She saw the coast was clear and walked as fast as she could to the elevator.

"Hey Crystal, whatcha got there." James walked of to the girl with her back towards him.

"You know James you should really keep your nose out of other people's business." She kept her back facing him. His footsteps were getting louder coming towards her and she tried to cover up the box with the cake as much as possible. Then she turned around.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Crystal heard the elevator ding and was opening.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT MILEY CYRUS!" As James turned around she bolted to the elevator door and hoped in. "Sorry James, have fun with the toilets." She waved as the doors shut.

The elevator doors opened on floor 20. "CAREFUL" Lily yelled. "step over the wire unless you want the bucket to tip on you."

"Ha, nice Lily." Crystal stepped over the wire. "So I got the cake now just for the present, right?"

Tiffany ran in with her clipboard. "Cake, check" She looked around "Decorations, snacks, drinks, music, CAKE" She glare at Crystal who threw her arms up in defense. "check, now all that's left is the present and James."

"Yeah where is Brandon?" Crystal asked as she fell into the couch.

"He is in his bed room." Tiffany replied and moved towards the kitchen with the cake.

**Back to Lily**

I made my way to Brandon's room that was filled with electric guitars and amps. He is the electric guitar player in our band, could you tell?

"Hey what's up? Almost done?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"One more peace aaannd" He placed the last piece of our band playing under a model of the London eye. "Done!" He sighed with relief.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the whole thing. It was a model of the London eye they came up to waist height with a small model of our band performing under the London eye. It had me and James standing together singing, Brandon with his electric guitar, Crystal on the guitar, Tiffany on the keyboard, and Sam on the drums. It blew my mind.

"Dang, remind me to call you for and art projects I have to do." He leaned back on the floor and winked.

Now it was time for the party to start.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

"Ok everyone Carle said he is on his way up." Tiffany announced and ducked behind the sofa. Everyone scrambled to a hiding place and I ended up next to Tiffany. We heard the elevator ding and we all jumped up, but were stopped when we realized it wasn't James.

"There you all are." The dirty blonde spoke with relief. She was about to take a step forward when I jumped up to stop her.

"Don't step there!" I yelled. She stopped. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You invited me to James birthday, am I not allowed now? As your agent I should be."

"Of course Sarah! You know we love you!" Tiffany moved over to her. "It's just the booby trap." We grinned.

"Let me guess, Lily." I blushed and they laughed. "I like how you put that balloon under the bucket, really gives false security." She winked at me and moved over to the couch. "Hope this doesn't wear you all out for tonight's show."

Crystal placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder "Have we ever let you down before?" She grinned and patted Sarah.

"Yeah, thanks." Brandon got off the buzzer. "This time it really is James, so lets hide" he sighed "again."

We heard the elevator door open and we all jumped up and yelled "Surprise" his mouth dropped faster than his pants. We all covered our eyes.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Sam eyed James up and down looking at all his ripped clothes.

"Girls," he sighed "teen girls." He pulled up his pants so we could look again. "So which trap is it this year Lily." My grin wasn't easy to hide. "Last year it was water balloons, they year before was pies, and the year before that was a whoopy cushion when I was about to blow out my candles.

"Yeah that one was my favorite." Everyone laughed at Tiffany trying to replay the whoopy cushion noise.

He looked to the sides and at everyone, and then he looked up to see the balloon. "Fine." His foot came forward confidently and then it happened. Tons of foam came pouring out onto his head. We all burst into laughter. Brandon had his camera out and video taped the whole thing.

"Another trap for James' birthday CD" He tried to hold in his laughter.

Crystal came over still trying to keep a straight face " Santa, for Christmas I want a …" Her laughter over came her and she wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

I finally calmed down to see James glaring at me "What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing" Foam was covering almost every inch of his body "I just really want to hug you." A mischievous grin crossed is face.

"Oh uh- I think I have to go to the bathroom." I started my way to the door but was caught by Brandon.

"Aww, go hug you boyfriend." They all laughed and he lifted me up and carried me to James.

"Come on James it was just a joke." I pleaded; I felt his arms wrap around me and the foam squish into my clothes. I sighed. I held out my arms to get a clearer idea just how foamy I was. Everyone burst into laughter. Brandon came up with the camera.

"Nothing like two foamy love birds" I smiled at the picture and watched everyone role around laughing.

"Alright, alright, let's get this party started! Only have 5 hours till the show." Sarah managed to catch her breath. We headed over to the kitchen.

Sam came by us and went to pat James on the shoulder but stopped short "Really need to stop walking into those." He smiled. James smiled at me and took my hand in his.

We sang happy birthday to James and gave him his cake. We watched him practically fall all over his present of the London eye, and then we helped set it up in the den area. We finished our pizza and snacks by the time it was time to go.

"Alright everyone your instruments are on there way over there to get set up, all they need now are the performers. Good luck everyone I will meet you there in 5." Sarah ushered us out the suite and gave us all hugs. We headed out the door to the giant limo and went on our way.


	8. Chapter 8

Songs

Cloud 9 from cloud 9 performed by Luke Benward and Dove Cameron

Happily by One Direction

Move by Little Mix

This is the new year by glee

* * *

CH8

We made it to the stadium with 30 minutes to get ready. Each of us had our own dressing room, so that's what we did first. Mine was at the end of the hallway where two other hallways joined in. I headed to my door that said 'Lily White' and just peered around the corner like I always did. My mouth dropped when I saw a large white rabbit in a blue coat with a tie.

"Nivins?" I whispered under my breath. The rabbit nodded. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you all were-"

"Lily, we need your help." The rabbit pushed me back so I could see his face.

"Not until I get answers to my questions." I crossed my arms.

"Ok, I will make this quick." He took a deep breath "After you left and the attack was over, Mirana searched desperately to find you. We looked everywhere. She had search parties spread through out all of Underland." He stopped and I noticed tears rolling down my cheeks. He took another deep breath and continued "We looked in many strange places and came across a mirror. How the mirror worked was you had to say a name of the person you wanted to see. We sent the mirror to Mirana and she took it to her room." The rabbit sighed "Lily, she has always been watching you. She also found the whoopy cushion prank to be one of her favorites, especially during James' birthday party."

I whipped the tears away "So she didn't want me to come to the Aboveland like the man said?" Nivin's face was full of concern.

"What man?"

"The one with the eye patch, I was running through the forest and this man came up to me. He said 'Your mother wants you to leave. She doesn't want you here to get in to trouble.' So I took the bottle and drank it. Next thing I knew I was sitting by a hole that closed up in front of me and then I met James."

The rabbit sighed "Lily that was Knave. He is the one that killed your father and he is the one the sent you away."

"So why didn't my mom come for me?" Anger was coming up again.

"She can't dig holes." Nivin's crossed his arms too.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"You need to come home. We have been searching a long time for our princess to return." The rabbit gestured to me. He looked at the ground and mumbled "We also may need you to kill Knave, the Jabberwocky, and the Red Queen's kingdom." This time I was sure my eyes popped out of my head.

"And my mom is just going to let this happen to me?" My mouth dropped.

"She just wants you home. We may have kept the rest from her." He began to fiddle with his watch while I was in utter shock.

"What took you so long to find me?" I came back to consciousness.

"That potion Knave gave you hid you from me. I was never able to get to London."

For some reason I felt like asking one more question "Did she ever see our performances."

He looked at me and patted my hand "Every show. Maybe even this one."

"Ok, I will come with you just let me finish this show. Hey Nivin's?" The white rabbit gave a weak grin. "Aren't you usually late for something?" I grinned.

"Well-uh- not today, I found you." He grinned and then ran off. "I will wait in your dressing room."

"There she is!" Sarah came running at me "You're not changed yet!? Show starts in 5. Alright Ladies chop chop." A group of ladies came at me and started changing me right then and there. I had on my dark jeans and tank top. Over the tank top they put me in my white jean jacket. "Time for the show cutie" Sarah hugged me and gestured me to the stage were my band was waiting.

"About time!" They started at me.

"Sorry had some trouble." I innocently smiled. "So how about starting off with 'Cloud9', then boys take off with 'Happily', and then girls go with 'Move' then a big finish with 'This is the New Year." They looked shocked. "What?"

James stepped forward "Absolutely nothing, lets do this."

The announcer came on "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all Ages lets hear it for 'Wonderland'!" The crowd burst into cheers and we all got to our positions, James and I at front ready to sing, Tiffany at the Keyboard, Sam at Drums, Crystal on the guitar, Brandon on the electric.

"Are you ready!?" I shouted to the thousands of fans. Their cheers got louder. We started playing 'Cloud 9'. James started to sing then it was my turn. The crowd went wild, but during the show I realized, first Nivin's was always late, and second he didn't have a red watch, but right now it was show time.

**The Red Queen's Castle **

** "**Well done very well done. You were right Knave these shape shifting creatures are amazing. How are they able to talk like that?" The Red Queen walked over to the dungeon holding the white rabbit. "What do you think Nivin's, think she will follow the creature to her doom?"

The rabbit looked up from the floor of his cell. "How did you know about the queen's mirror and that she is always watching Lily?" He shuttered in fear.

"Oh, dear clueless little rabbit. I have many ways. Though I do wish I knew what she looked like. Probably like my horrible sister " She smirked evilly and left the rabbit in his cold moldy cell. "Knave!"

"Yes my queen?" Knave came over from his dark corner.

"Make sure Lily is welcomed by something when she returns." She flicked her wrist in the air.

"Yes, my queen." He bowed and left with a devilish looking creature the snarled and growled.


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

**Marmoreal**

"What do you think Chessur?" The white queen sat in front of her mirror. In the mirror was the older Lily performing with her band. She was singing and dancing and looked rather happy.

"She is really good, though one of Hatter's hats would do nicely on her head." His witty grin caused the queen to giggle.

"Well, she certainly is very beautiful and her voice is" The mirror zoomed in on Lily's solo. Mirana couldn't help the tears beginning to fall. Chessur put his paw on the queen's shoulder for comfort.

"I wonder if she still eats that fruit."

She turned to him "Oh, she does, after every show she goes to a snack table and grabs some cherries." She elegantly smiled then turned back to her mirror. "How I wish Nivin's were here to bring Lily home." Chussur watched the doleful queen then left.

Chessur continued down the long corridors. He Turned and darkly smiled at the guards. They didn't think much of it for they knew Chussur was a creepy cat. His travel led him outside. The smug cat was about to head out of the kingdom and soon was stopped.

"Hello there Chessur, done visiting the queen already? I was just about to have a tea party. You can come." The tall man with orange haired man with a tall top hat offered.

"I can't for you see, Hatter, I am rather busy with other things." The Hatter came down to the cat's level on the ground.

"What kind of things." His eyes surrounded by eye liner narrowed at the cat. "Since when do you not float around and take my hat?"

The cat hesitated then grinned a grimacing smile "I find on the ground keeps me from being a target, as for the hat, I have grown quite old of it and do not whish to mess with it."

The Hatter became furious with rage "My hats are perfect, as for you you guddler's scitish pilgar-licking, shukm-juggling sluking urpal!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guards staring at him. He cleared his throat and whispered in the cat's ear "I'm watching you." then stormed off patting his hat on his head.

The cat slithered along the ground to the forest. He found his way up behind a tree. The thought of something in the bushes did not appeal to the cat. He stood op right on his two back legs. The fur along his body began to whither away and in its place came slimy scales. The ears deteriorated while two curved horns appeared. The once furry gray cat was now a devilish creature. It let out a growl and headed to the Red Queen's castle. The bushes rustled and a low growl sounded through the air carried by the wind.

**Lily **

"Goodnight London! Drive safe!" James shouted out to the crowd as we said goodbye. We headed off stage to be bombarded by water balloons from our team.

"Hey I just got this out fit!" Crystal shouted and used Tiffany as a body guard. "Tiffany spread out your arms it will keep me dryer!" She yelled.

"Crystal, ouch, a little softer on the throws please, being held captive over here!" Tiffany was trying to hide herself with what little she had of Crystal not holding onto.

I had just dodged a balloon when I noticed the boys weren't here. "Hey where are the guys?" I turned around and felt water being squirted at my face.

"Here! Sorry Lily, but you know how guys are with water guns." Sam Smirked.

"Oh I understand completely, I just hope you understand that now this is war of the wits, and dare I say, I am a pro at pranks." A mischievous grin crossed my face. The girls and I giggled at their expressionless faces, but there eyes were looking past us. I followed their gaze to a dripping wet Sarah.

"In my office now." Her voice was low and cold. We did as she instructed.

We waited in her office for about 20 minutes. Crystal was pouting over her new outfit, Tiffany was using paper towels to try and absorb the extra water, Sam and Brandon were playing rock paper scissors, while James walked around the room dripping all over the place and I just sat there watching everyone and keeping track of the rock paper scissors game.

"Hey you cheated!" Brandon stood up.

"Chill out just cuz your bad at this games doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, its rock paper scissors shoot not" he started with a dumb low voice "'rock paper scissors shoot oh let me see what the other guy doing first then shoot'." I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Sam.

We heard the knob flick and saw a now dry Sarah, her arms sternly crossed tapping her foot. "Well?"

The girls and I started first with pointing figures "The boys did it."

"Well then girls, go dry off while I talk to the boys. Sometimes I feel like I'm your mother." She sighed. I came and hugged her, my clothes dripping wet.

"We like to think so." I smiled and saw her with a comforting grin. She hugged me back and I left her wet again.

After James and I had met Crystal, Tiffany, Brandon and Sam in a foster home we realized we enjoyed music so we decided to come up with a band. We use to sneak out at night to clubs and play. Eventually we were invited multiple times and we had to come up with a schedule. Anyways after a show Sarah came up to me. She complimented the band and offered us a job if our parents agreed. She asked where my mom was and I ended up bolting out the door. She followed me and put her arms around me. Instead of saying anything, all she did was comfort me. She didn't even make us start right away. She became a legal guardian to us and bought us new clothes and we actually got to bond for almost a year before we started the celebrity stuff.

While I was in my train of thought, I felt an elbow in my side. "So what do you think Sarah will do to them?" Tiffany started.

"Doesn't really matter" Crystal shrugged "They need to plan out their little attacks before they charge. You need time, place, and a plan. Otherwise they will end up like Custer at the Battle of Little Bighorn" She looked over to see Tiffany and me starring at her wide-eyed. "What? History101"

"Tiffany you ok?" I shoved her.

She still had bug-eyes "I thought I was the smart one." We all shared a laugh and split.

"Alright here's my room" I grabbed the knob. They waved and headed to theirs.

The door creaked as I opened it and then I flipped on the light. I let out a quick scream.

"Shhhh!" The rabbit jumped to cover my mouth.

"I thought I saw you, w-with a horn." My words stuttered.

"No sorry I was playing with some uh-" he looked around for a sec "Well it doesn't matter what it was. So you ready to go?" He began to tug at my arm towards the door. "You are a little wet, but this will have to do."

I pulled my arm back "I can't leave them, I wont." I crossed my arms. "Uh Nivins" He started to crunch his fists and his eyes were turning red, then as fast as it happened, it was gone.

"Very well, goodbye Lily." and just like that, he was gone. I looked around for something that could have looked like a horn but couldn't seem to find anything. Either way, it felt wrong to leave the ones that have been in my life for so long, I was being torn between my real family and my new family.

**Nivins **

The rabbit creature crawled down to the sewers. It snarled and growled as it went and soon became its true from as the devilish creature. It saw a stream of light coming from above. The creature climbed up and saw bright lights with rushing feet and moving vehicles. There was an opening leading across the street, so the creature bolted across listening and snarling at those who screamed. Down to the woods it went to a large tree. Sniffing around it found a hole. Through the hole it slithered and out it came into Underland. It let out a devilish screech and headed towards the Red queens castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LILY WOULDN'T COME!" The Red Queen screamed at the top of her lungs. The creature snarled and hissed.

"She won't leave her friends." It showed its pointy yellow teeth.

The Queen's face settled down back to its normal whiter color with blue eye liner. "Well then, I guess we will just have to get rid of them." Her glazed face bored into the creatures. The creature shuddered and left.


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

The sun was shinning through my window. I pealed my eyes open with a groan. Flopping on my stomach I pulled the pillow up over my head.

"Lily, time to get up, you don't want to miss out on breakfast now do you?" Sara's voice rang through the hallway. I let out another groan and sat up.

My hair was sticking up like medusa's, minus the snakes of course. I zombie walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush, picked out my dark blue jeans, t-shirt and my second white jean jacket. My eyes kept closing on the way to bathroom.

"LILY!"

"Ah!" I jumped a mile high. I turned around in a defensive position "What! What's wrong!?" I watched Tiffany step back trying to make it unnoticeable.

"Uh- hmm, nothing wrong…yet. Those Karate lessons are really getting to you." Here eyes were wide awake and she was already dressed.

"Then what did you call me for?" I swung my clothes over my shoulder and flipped my brush in the air.

"Uh- heh, that's the yet part. Sam clogged up your toilet." My eyes got wide and I felt my cheeks turn red. She backed up and I was ready to attack Sam. I took a deep breath and in my calmest voice I asked "Tiffany, where is Sam?" She pointed to the den. I smiled "Thank you." and ran off to the den.

"SAM!" I yelled as loud as possible. His back was facing me and I saw Brandon smirk.

"Sam, you are so dead."

"Shut it Brandon!"

"Hey there-" Sam turned around "Uh-" He cleared his voice "Princess."

"YOU USED MY BATHROOM! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOURS!?" I felt like blowing fire. We each had our own bathroom, and mine was well, MINE!

"Here's the thing cutie I-" We heard a low growl. "Did you hear that?" I didn't really care so I ignored it.

"Well, I will find a bathroom. Cya." I waved my hand as I turned and left to get dressed.

I went into James' bathroom. He never cared when I went in there, he was eating breakfast anyways. I brushed my hair along with my teeth and changed out of my pajamas and into my day clothes. I grabbed my pajamas and threw them in my room then headed to breakfast.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost fell out of my seat.

"Woah there, just me." Sarah smiled at me. "hey there you feeling alright." I let her wrap her arms around me and rest her head on my shoulder. Sarah and I were closer then she was with the others. "Want some cherries and you can tell me what's been going on the past week since the show." She went to the fridge and I looked back at the den with everyone sitting on the couch watching 'Once Upon A Time'. I looked back to Sarah and saw the bowl of cherries. She leaned on the counter in front of me and smiled at me.

"I don't know." I took a cherry and was about to put it in my mouth when her hand caught mine. "Hey, I want my cherry." I whined.

She laughed "Not until you tell me something first, then you can have the cherry." She smirked.

I sighed in defeat "It's these nightmares I have been having" I started to rub my fingers "about my past."

She looked at me for a minute with concern "Well, want to tell me what specifically it's about?"

I shook my head continuing to stare at my hands. She brushed my cheek and whipped away a tear I hadn't even noticed. I looked up to see her comforting smile. More tears started to stream out and I felt her hold me and lead me to her room. She sat me on the bed and plopped down next to me. I felt her arms come around me and lead my head to lean on her shoulder, I did as she wanted.

I finally calmed down and looked up to see her face "You won't leave right?"

She pulled away and laughed "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not going anywhere." I couldn't help but smile. "Yup, I have 60 more years on me." A confident smile crossed her face.

"But I thought you were 40?" Her mouth dropped and I sniffled with a laugh.

"I can make it to 100, and I will be there to laugh in your face on my 100th birthday." We laughed and she held me tight while rocking me. "So, how about telling me about that dream of yours?"

I took a deep breath "Well, My mom was an um- she was very loving, gentle, and kind. She was very beautiful and everyone who met her loved her and she loved them. Anyways something bad happened and she had to send me away. She never came back for me. Now I keep having nightmares about her and monsters." I looked up and saw Sarah emotionless. "Sarah, are you mad at me?" I looked at the floor afraid of her answer.

I felt two fingers tilt my chin up "Of course not. Why on earth would I be mad at you? Now come on lets get you some cherry flavored ice-cream. Sound good?" I nodded with a smile that stretched almost all the way to my ears. She kissed my head and led me to the kitchen.

We got the small container of cherry flavored ice-cream and joined everyone on the couch.

"There she is." James grinned at me and patted the seat next to him. I set my self down between him and Sarah.

"So what are we watching?" Sarah took a scoop of the ice-cream.

"Well, that's the problem. The boys can't seem to agree with us on picking a simple movie." Crystal threw up her hands.

I watched as Sam smirked and put his arm around Crystal, then I peered over to Tiffany leaning into Brandon.

"Alright, I am going to pick." Sarah announced with ice- cream in her mouth. "How about… Twilight Breaking Dawn prt 2." We all groaned with disapproval. "Hey you all couldn't pick a movie so it was up to me." She snapped. Tiffany got up and placed the DVD in and we began our movie all cuddled up on the couch.

"So how about just a movie day today?" I felt Sarah stroke my hair. We all nodded and agreement.

We watched 5 movies and finished eating pizza.

"Alright my children, time for bed." We sighed and headed to our rooms. I got dressed and got all set in bed, but I was afraid to sleep. Sarah came by for her usual bedroom checks and stopped at mine. I looked over at her.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I nervously asked. She came over to my bed and lifted up the covers to hop in.

"Sure thing cutie." I felt her arms wrap around me and hold me close. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**Red Queen's Castle**

"Have you taken care of the girl's family?" The queen spoke in a calming tone.

The creature felt a false sense of security "No, I don't see why we need that little brat, I mean she-"

"I NEED THAT GIRL!?" The queen growled. She took a deep breath and sighed "Take care of those insolent people she calls family, or it will be you loosing your head." The creature grabbed his throat and took off whimpering. The queen grinned full of hate and rubbed the orb on her golden staff. "Lily if only you knew what you were capable of." A sly grin crossed her face. She started to cough "Knave!" She hollered and the man with the eye patch came in and kissed her hand.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Make sure that cat is still in his cell. Oh, and be careful of the shield around it." He left and she rubbed her throat "I need some tea."

* * *

**Tell me what you think? review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

It had been two weeks since the show and my run in with Nivins. Sarah still came at night to make sure I fell asleep and would usually leave in the middle of the night. A few times she stayed the whole night and that's when I usually slept the best. Over the week we had been doing small concerts and recordings. Honestly I was tired of it.

"Up and about, the sun's coming out!" Sarah once again was waking us up before I would have preferred to get up at. I heard her down in Tiffany's room "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY PERKY PANTS!" I jumped out of bed. I can't believe I forgot Tiffany's birthday.

I ran got dressed and saw everyone else waiting around Tiffany's room. "Hey Tiffany Happy Birthday." I waved with a smile.

"Wow, thanks guys, but you know I don't like to do anything for my birthday." She modestly admitted.

Sarah shook her head "Well how about the amusement park? Winter Wonderland." She was nearly knocked over by Tiffany as she jumped out of bed.

"OH MY GOSH! Ok everyone hurry and get ready it's my birthday and we are going to WINTER WONDERLAND!" She squealed and bolted into the bathroom. We cheered and rushed to our rooms to get properly ready. I always wore a white jacket so picking something out wasn't complicated.

Sarah drove us in the Honda civic van so we looked like a normal family, for now. The drive over there was long and not because it was 30 minutes away, but because Tiffany kept talking. I love her to death but sometimes talking isn't the way to go. Crystal was over banging her head against the window and James and I listened to our IPods.

"Alright my children, use the buddy system and be back at the van by… hmm its 12 now so be back by 5. Last, go have fun!" We all started off together with Sarah following.

"Can we ride the twister!?" Tiffany frantically pointed at the ride that lifted you to the sky and started spinning you. I sighed. While they were discussing rides, James and I went over to get cotton candy. We got back when they were still making suggestions.

"Why don't we ride the haunted house?" Crystal suggested.

"Its Sarah's birthday and she gets to pick at least one ride to make you all ride with her." I looked at Sarah in disapproval and she shrugged.

"Ok, then lets..ride..THAT ONE!" Oh no, the rollercoaster.

James and Sam had to drag me on and I was starting to regret that cotton candy. We got one and I strapped my self as tight as possible. James sat with me, Sam with Crystal, Brandon with Tiffany and Sarah behind us. We managed to get on the same train. I must admit going up is a lot worse than going down.

We finally got off and they were all laughing at me.

Sam could barley catch his breath "Oh my gosh Lily! For face was like" He stretched his face back to try and copy mine. "It hurts to laugh!"

Tiffany was leaning on Sarah laughing her 16 year old butt off and James was trying to hold in his laughs.

"Alright, alright be nice to Lily." Sarah patted me on the back and I could tell she had been laughing. I sighed. "Alright go off!" They all bolted off to do what they wanted and James and I hung with Sarah.

We headed of the a throwing game where you had to knock the cans off the platform.

"Watch this." James walked over to the stand sticking out his chest.

"James, don't hurt yourself." I busted out laughing at Sarah's comment. He smirked and handed the $5 to the man. Sarah went over closer to annoy James.

"Psst" I turned around, nothing. I continued to walk over to James "Psst." I saw a white cotton ball behind the stand. Nivins.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He grabbed my leg and I felt something sharp "Ouch, Hey what's your problem!" I kicked him and he fell back.

"You need to come back!" He wasn't as much talking as he was snarling. I tried to step back. "Come now!" It grabbed at my leg again and ripped a hole in my jeans.

"Knock it off!" I kicked him as hard as possible. He fell on a sharp piece of wood that went through his chest. I wanted to scream but couldn't. His body withered away and in its place was a devilish creature. Before I could respond it turned into dust.

"Lily I won!" James and Sarah came over to me. "Lily?"

"Lily, say something." I felt Sarah's hands on my cheeks. "Look at me." I pulled my eyes up from the spot of the no longer existing monster and looked into her eyes. "Hey" She smiled warmly "there, you ok?" I nodded and she hugged me. "Good. Now lets go do something else." Sarah grabbed my hand and led me away with James holing onto my other hand.

The rest of the night I was quiet and nothing seemed to cheer me up. My mind was racing though. Was what he said before about Underland true or was he leading me on to my doom. We got home and everyone had a prize to share. Apparently the boys were more useful than just performing and looking good.

We got home and got set for bed. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to sleep. I was scared. I was about to turn off my light when Sarah came in. She climbed in bed with me and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Lily." I couldn't help but smile. She came without me even asking.

"Goodnight Sarah." She held me close and we fell asleep once more.

* * *

"AH!" I heard a high pitched scream and saw everyone go running down to Sarah's room. I rolled over and saw Sarah wasn't with me. I jumped out of bed and saw my friends crowded around Sarah's door. Tiffany was crying while Brandon held her. Crystal was pacing back and forth practically squeezing herself to death and Sam was trying to calm her down. I pushed passed them all even James. I shoved open the door without hesitation. The scene in front of me ripped my heart in two.


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

"NO!" I screamed. Tears began streaming down my face. James grabbed me as I screamed and cried. I lost someone else.

"Lily" James struggled to hold me "She's gone."

I looked up to see tears rolling down his cheeks, but shoved him into the wall. I bolted to Sarah's still, breathless body covered in blood. I crawled to the bed she laid in and observed her condition. I closed my eyes as tight as they would allow me and opened them hoping it was just a dream.

"Please wake up." I pleaded as I gasped trying to catch my breath. The sobs were uncontrollable and I was having a hard time breathing. "WAKE UP!" My screams did nothing but upset me more. Her face was pale, her lips colorless and her eyes were a hazy color. I looked down to see it was her heart. Someone or something had stabbed her in the heart. The thought of loosing another mother destroyed me.

James came and picked me up. He was taller and obviously stronger than me. He carried me pass everyone and I buried my head in his warm chest. "It's ok, you're going to be ok." He whispered in my ear and it soothed me.

"The police are on their way." Brandon came in with a crying Tiffany. "I called them; they said there is nothing they could do so all we can do now is wait for them to come get the body."

"Don't say that." I mumbled.

"Say what?"

"Body, don't say body, it's Sarah." My voice got rough. I glared and Brandon just nodded his head. I didn't like her being called just a body. It made her seem like she was really gone.

Sam came in without Crystal when we heard another scream. "HELP!" We followed the plead for help and found Crystal being attack by the devilish creature.

"Don't just stand there help me!" She yelled. She had its jaw stuck with a ruler keeping its mouth open.

"Your not taking my girlfriend too!" Sam tackled the creature. The creature was about knee height and was putting up a fight. Soon Brandon jumped in to hold it down.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Tiffany was freaking out, she didn't know what to do.

"It comes from Underland!" I shouted and grabbed one of the picture frames off the wall. "Brandon duck!" He did so and as the creature jumped out at him I sung the frame and hit it in the head. It slammed up against the wall snarling and growling.

James went over to Tiffany with one of his baseball bats. He held it out in front of him while he stood in front of Tiffany. "What's Underland!" His voice was shaky.

"Where I come from! When you found me by that tree, there was a hole. I came out of there!" I helped Crystal up and watched the creature crawl at James like he was stalking his prey. Brandon undid his belt and wrapped and end around his knuckles. Then he started to whip the monster.

Tiffany finally spoke "What do you mean you came out of a hole!"

I watched as the creature spin around and make his way towards Brandon. "It's like a different world." I ran to my room and grabbed my fencing was pressing Crystal against the wall to get away and James was yelling at the creature to come at him.

"How can we believe you!" Sam shouted.

"DO YOU SEE WHATS HAPPENING NOW!" My voice was like ice and I yelled with a deep tone. While the creature wasn't watching I jumped over the coffee table that was in the hall and came down with a slash to its neck. It fell over decapitated and turned to dust.

Everyone rapidly exhaled and inhaled to catch their breaths. I stood up and saw all eyes on me. "Mind telling us what happened?"

We went over to the coach and I told them everything. The world I was born in and friends I had and the Mother that I lost. They actually took it rather well, at least their eyes didn't pop out from those bug-eyes they were giving me.

"Now I have to go back. If they wanted me back so badly that they killed Sarah, then I can't take the chance of loosing you all too." They were all quiet and whipping away tears.

James stood up "Let's handle the funeral first."

The police came and examined the scene. We didn't tell them about the creature who attacked so we told them that we didn't know what happened. They questioned us for a good while but once they found that we had video cameras around, they checked the tapes. Once they saw that it wasn't us, they let us go. Somehow our battle with the creature didn't show up on the cameras, which left us very concerned and down right scared to death.

They let us pack some clothes before we were sent away to stay in a hotel for the next few days while they got everything cleaned up. They suggested a burglary gone wrong, but we knew what really happened.

"The funeral is tomorrow guys." The once perky Tiffany was now hardly speaking unless it was something about the funeral.

"Can I put white flowers around her?" I suggested. Crystal and Tiffany gave me a sad but weak smile.

"Sure, can I ask why?" I continued to look at the ceiling as I laid on the hotel bed avoiding Crystals eyes.

"Just because, white seem like a nice peaceful color." They continued the planning so I got up and headed to the boy's room.

I knocked on the door and waited. "Oh, hey Lily, thought you were helping with the plans."

I sighed. His arms wrapped around me and held me close.

"It's ok." His lips touched my forehead. I looked behind him to see Brandon and Sam sitting on their beds staring at either the ground or the wall. No one seemed to be watching TV.

* * *

"I don't like wearing black." I pouted.

Tiffany sighed "Well, that's what you wear to funerals." She continued her stare out the window.

We rode in the limo to the church. Thousands of people were there, but I wondered if they were here for Sarah or to see us. We had VIP seats in the front row for us and our team members who worked with us and Sarah. It was open casket and I got to see her one last time surrounded by white roses before they put her away for good.

It was still hard to process actually loosing her, even when they were digging the whole to se her in. We held hands surrounding the hole they were setting her in forever. I couldn't handle them covering her up with dirt so James walked with me through the cemetery. I wanted to tell the workers to stop incase she started breathing again, but that wouldn't happen. I walked hand in hand with James in his Black suite and tie and me in my knee high black dress that waved in the wind with its white bow. We didn't talk, just walked.

* * *

The next day we put on our regular clothes, me with my dark jeans and white jacket and headed to the cemetery.

"You think she is watching us?" Tiffany sniffled.

I watched as Crystal place her arm around her "No doubt about it."

The boys stood behind us and I felt worst. I got up and walked into the forest. Without anything I covered my face and screamed in frustration. I screamed for all the days to come without her and I screamed for my self. I let another person I love go.

I sat against a tree holding my knees to my chest. I watched as my friends waited at the edge of the forest for me to come out. It was bout time for me to leave when I heard rustling. Fear crept over me. Are they not done torturing me yet?

I peered behind the bush and was attacked by the devilish creature. "JAMES!" I screamed as loud as possible. This one was bigger than the rest I had seen and a lot stronger.

"LILY! WE'RE COMING HOLD ON!" I saw my friends running frantically to help me.

"JAMES HURRY!" I hit the monster with my fists and tried kicking it as much as possible. It was dragging me to a tree.

"LILY!" My friends yelled. I saw them jumping over bushes and dodging branches to try and get to me.

I tried to grab something, anything to resist as much as possible. It dragged me more and more and I saw the hole by the tree. I stuck out my hand "JAMES!" He dove at me. He was the last thing I saw before I was down the hole to Underland.


	13. Chapter 13

CH13

"Let go of me! I have to go after her."

"James we don't know what's down there!" James and Sam were rolling on the ground. Sam was trying to keep James from diving into the hole.

"Why don't we call the police?" They all looked at Tiffany.

"Oh, yeah 'Hello police officer sorry but can you come help us get our friend back that was dragged down a hole by a troll thing?' " Crystal threw up her arms "Everything fine and dandy now!"

"Nothing will happen! Trust me we just need to go down there!" James pleaded.

The girls started to argue, Sam and James were still fighting and Brandon was investigating the hole. He trusted James so without even bothering the others, he jumped in.

"Brandon!" His friends yelled and dove in after him. They screamed as they fell down to the unknown. They landed with a hard thud in the middle of a room.

"Great, now what?" Sam huffed.

James looked around and saw a tiny door, too small for them to get through, but just big enough for a mouse. He eyed the room all around and found a table. On that table was a bottle.

"I think we drink this." He moved over to the table and picked up the bottle.

"Cool, now we are going to drink strange things in a strange place. Excuse me for my lack of enthusiasm, but don't you think that could be poison." Crystal sarcastically announced.

"Well we can't let Lily be alone. She needs us and we need to save her." Tiffany moved over to James followed by Brandon. Crystal and Sam shared a glance and joined them. They Drank the potion and where now very tiny like a mouse.

Sam sighed "Great, now we are short."

Tiffany pointed at the door "Look, now we can get through that door."

They moved over to the door and hesitated for a moment. James opened the door and his eyes almost fell out of his head. He felt his friends come around with the same expression. They were spellbound.

**The creature**

The creature dragged the unconscious Lily down the path to the Red Queen's Castle. It stopped and was breathing deep. It hadn't realized that its claws were digging into her leg.

"She had to hit her head and put up a fight." It hissed with a sigh. It sat down for a moment, rubbing its scaly arms. Then it heard rustling in the bushes. The creature peered around. Nothing. It sat back down and before it had a chance to react, an animal jumped him. The creature jumped up snarling and growling only to shutter in fright at a very large white wolf.

The wolf jumped and with one giant paw, stabbed the creature's chest. It fell in agony and turned to dust. The wolf came over and sniffed Lily. Not dead, but unconscious. It tucked its head under her and lifted her up onto its back. The wolf howled and began to run towards the White Queens Castle.

**The White Queens Castle**

The blood hound lifted its ears to hear a howl. The dog's ears fell and he ran. He ran through the garden to find the Queen. Through the bushes and past the ladies who always followed her around.

"Why hello Bayard." One of ladies greeted.

"Hello, where is the queen?" Bayard panted. He followed the ladies fingers to Lily's cherry tree. He walked over to see the queen picking some cherries.

"Hello, Bayard, how are you?" They queen elegantly waved. "The cherries are rather sweet today." She smiled as she continued to pick the cherries.

"Your majesty, Lily has been found." Mirana turned to her loyal friend. Bayard was always true to his word. She fell to her knees and petted the dog.

"Where is she?" Her smile fell and concern crept over her face.

**The Wolf**

The wolf was running as fast as it could while trying to keep the still unconscious Lily on its back. The wolf stopped and heard some rather familiar voices.

"Don't spill the tea Thackery!" A small but confident feminine voice squeaked. The wolf followed the voices and peered from behind a tree. It was Mallymkun. The wolf stepped forward into the opening where a table sat with tea and food surrounded by friends.

"Ah, there you are!" The man with the high top hat announced. They all looked at the wolf to see a person on its back.

"Hello Hatter." A female voice came from the wolf. "I brought you someone."

The Hatters face dropped and he climbed onto the long table and walked over to the wolf. He went around to the side the persons head was leaning on. "Lily."

"Lily's back! Little Lily, Lily!?" The mouse exclaimed placing her sword back in its holder.

"Yes Mally, be quiet before something hears you." He looked around an in the sky. "Right, well get her in." He lead the wolf to his cottage and took the girl to his bed. He walked back outside to the wolf. "Did you tell Bayard?" The wolf nodded and grabbed some tea and a moist towel for the girl's forehead.

**The Friends**

"How are we supposed to find her in this place!?" Tiffany exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I will find a way." James began to walk towards a smoke trail while the rest followed.

"James, why are we following the smoke?" Sam grabbed his arm. James turned around with a sly smile.

"Because, that is where we need to go." He turned back to the smoke and lead them to the source of it all.

James coughed "Hello Absolem." He greeted. The caterpillar let out a puff of smoke.

"How do you know my name?" The caterpillar took in more smoke and puffed it out again.

James waved his hand to try and avoid breathing in more smoke. "This girl I met on my way to the orphanage use to talk about a place like this. She would only talk to me and I never told anyone. Her family let me stay with them." he grinned and coughed at another puff of smoke.

"Who was this other, there was only one girl who came and that was.." He paused and sucked in more smoke.

"Alice Kingsleigh, we would hang around a tree together all the time before I found Lily there the night Alice moved away." He pointed up as to talk about the Aboveland.

"Wait you knew about this place?" His friends came around him. "So you knew nothing was going to happen when we fell down that hole?" They watched James shrug and laugh at their bewildered expressions. Then they turned their attention back to the caterpillar.

"So the White Princess has returned. Come on out boys." The caterpillar announced. The group of friends watched as two short and rounded boys came out of the bushes. Tiffany was the first to react.

"Aww they are so cute!" She ran over and hugged them. Jams and Sam watched Brandon's face turned red.

"This is.." Absolem took another suck of smoke.

"I'm Tweedle Dee" One announced and looked at the other.

"I'm Twedle Dum." The one on the right came to James. "You knew Alice and Lily?" Their mouths dropped and James nodding his head. Tweedle Dee came forward.

"You must get out there a lot."

Crystal turned to Absolem "So are you going to help us get to our friend or not?" The two fat boys nodded their heads and ushered them to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

My head hurt really badly and so did my left leg. I tried to sit up.

"Don't, you need to rest." I looked up to see James. His warm smile caused a tear to roll down my cheek.

"You came after me?" He laid me back down.

"Remember when we got to the orphanage and you asked if I was staying?" I nodded. "I told you I would never leave you." He kissed my cheek. "Now how about something to eat, I will get you some tea first. Everyone else is outside." He got up and left.

I looked around and saw hats everywhere. It was a small cottage I seemed to be in and there was not much light. The window curtains were open and what little window they didn't cover allowed the sun to sneak in. I tried to sit up but I was still too dizzy. My leg was hurting with a stabbing pain and I couldn't figure out why it hurt so badly. I couldn't remember ever scratching it on anything but then again I was pretty sure I had a concussion. I heard the door open and watched to see who it was.

"Hello Little Lily" The orange haired man came in and took off his hat.

"Hatty!" I couldn't control my excitement. He came over to hug me and I hugged him back. "Where's Chessy and Mally?" I was anxious to see my once best friends.

"Well, Mally is out side showing one of your friends how to use a sword. I do believe his name is Sam. Rather good he is, not better than Mallymken." He frowned "Chessy was captured by the Red Queen so was Nivins." He got up and handed me the tea. I looked down at the cup.

"Are they.." I gulped at the thought and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know." He sighed and checked my leg. "So how does your leg feel?"

"Hurts" I took a sip of tea "Kinda like everything else."

"Well, the wolf was smart to bring you hear." I looked into his eyes.

"What wolf?"

He grinned "Now don't need you freaking out. It's a rather large white wolf about as tall as you and she saved you. Now all we need to do is get you to your Mom."

I sighed at the thought of seeing her. I hadn't seen her in 10 years and I was angry that she had me run into the forest without anyone with me. Though I knew it wasn't her fault and she wasn't to blame, I was still upset and the loss of Sarah made it worst, but more than anything I did want to see her again.

"By the way, the wolf is waiting for you to name her." He patted his head and left. It is so strange here. Seemed normal when I was little and now it just seems impossible.

**The Red Queen's Castle**

Knave rushed through the long hallways. He past the guards and knocked over some people with some deformities such as large noses and ears. He tightened his black gloves on his hands and tied on his red cape as he went to the Queen's throne room. She was sitting and discussing the beheading of some unfortunate soul. He came in and kneeled on one knee.

"Your Majesty." He began and looked up with his right eye to so see her large head. "There seems to have been a problem with the kidnapping. It seems the kidnapped has been, well kidnapped."

"That was the plan." She spoke in a soft innocent voice.

"I mean we lost the girl." He watched as she became red with anger.

"Send in those incompetent creatures!" Knave clapped his hands three time with enough space in between them. They waited for a moment and then heard at least two dozen of the creatures come in snarling. She held up her staff and pointed at four of the creatures.

"RETRIEVE THAT GIRL!" The four creatures ran off snarling on four legs.

**The Tea Party**

"Look who decided to come join the party.' Brandon beamed as I came out of the cottage. I limped over to them and Tiffany and Crystal hugged me.

"We thought we lost you too! I can't believe this place! It's amazing!" Tiffany squeezed me and I giggled. Crystal put her arm around me and helped me to my seat.

"So how are you feeling?" I looked at Sam and Brandon.

"Fine I guess. My head hurts and so does my leg but other than that I am in one piece." Sam smirked and Brandon winked at me. I looked over to Mally whipping off a tear.

"Are you crying Mally?" I grinned.

"No, just had something in my eye is all." I watched her twirl her sword in the air.

"Hello Thackery have you been cooking lately?" He grinned and threw an apple at me that I caught. "Thanks" I was so happy to be seeing them all again. I looked over at the wolf coming towards me and sit down next to me. I petted her head "Thank you."

Her mouth curled into a gentle smile and laid her head on my lap. "Your name is definitely Angel." She gently licked my cheek.

We finished eating and catching up by noon. Apparently all of yesterday I was asleep while my friends were looking for me and this morning was when I woke up. Hatty gave me some cherries which tasted better here than in London. Mally was teaching Sam how to sword fight while crystal tried to find something new to wear with no luck. Brandon and Hatty talked about art stuff seeing as they could both make stuff and James and I sat together at the table.

"Hurry we need to leave!" Angel barked at us. Hatty rushed over to her over to her.

"Why?" He asked.

"There are four creatures coming after Lily. I need to get her to The White Queen."

"I won't leave everyone." I argued. Everyone shook their heads.

"Will this do?" I heard a male voice and looked over to see The White Queens soldiers with two empty horses. "Hello Lily." He smiled at me.

"Sorry but I don't really remember you."

"The guards you use to throw the pebbles at." He laughed and I blushed.

"Oh, yeah I missed you. I never did know you name though."

"Mark" We hugged and I turned to Angel.

"I can carry two and your friends can distribute themselves on the horses." I patted Angel. James helped lift me up onto Angel and hoped on behind me. Brandon rode with Tiffany and Crystal and Sam rode together.

"You sure you all will be ok?" I looked back at Hatty, Mally, Thackery and the two guards. Mally jumped up onto the table and with her sword.

"We will be just fine, now you need to go." I watched as the creatures finally appeared.

Angel took off with the horses behind her. She was actually very fast and it looked like the horses were having a hard time keeping up, but they managed. I was starting to get dizzy so James had to hold onto me. Behind us were the rest of our friends with the boys steering the horses and the girls holding onto them from behind.

"Is that it Lily?" I looked over to Tiffany pointing ahead of us to the white castle. I smiled and nodded. I was almost home.

We were about to enter the kingdom but someone screamed. "Lily!" I looked behind us to see the creature between the horses coming after James and me.

"James!" The creature pulled James off Angel and left him.

"Lily, keep going we got James!" I saw my friends stop to help him. My eyes started to water but I held it back.

"Faster Angel!" She began to pick up speed but the creature was still behind us. We were in the court yard. "Ah!" I felt the creature grab my arm and Angel tumbled to the ground. I fell on my back. I looked over to Angel and saw her leg bleeding.

The snarling creature slowly came towards me. I tried to back up as much as possible. It jumped at me and we ended up rolling around fighting each other. Trying to avoid the claws and teeth I held onto it as much as possible knowing that if I let it go I was done for. I heard voices in the background. Angel was staggering to her feet trying to get to me and I heard my friends running towards me. Just when it was about to chomp onto my arm with its sharp yellow teeth, it stopped. My eyes opened to see a sword going through its head. It turned to dust. I looked up and saw a white dress. I stared longer and realized it was my mom.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

She sat down next to me and pulled me into her arms and I hugged her back. I looked up to see the tears running down her face, yet she still looked as peaceful and as elegant as ever. I smiled and she kissed me several times on the forehead and cheeks. Remembering my friends I turned around to see them frozen. I laughed at their expressions and motioned them over. Some women were already taking care of Angel's leg.

"I thought you didn't kill or harm creatures. Didn't you make a vow or something?" My friends sat behind me and I looked at a gentle smile.

"It said nothing about it applying when It came to the safety of you daughter." She grinned and I hugged her again. I then realized I had to introduce her to my friends. I perked up and sat down next to my friends.

"This is Crystal, Brandon, Sam and Tiffany" I pointed to each one as I went along and pulled James over to me with a few scratches on his face and hands. "And this is James."

"Hello. I am The White Queen but seeing as you all are close friends of my daughter, you can call me Mirana." Her voice was warm and welcoming. Then she looked at James "Crystal was right about that water attack after that one show. You really did need a better plan." She grinned and left their mouths hanging open. "Don't want to catch flies, they don't taste very good." I couldn't help but laugh as they shut their mouths.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Brandon was the first to come out of his shock. Mom stood up and whipped off her dress.

"My looking glass of course" She gracefully smiled and looked back down at me with her platinum blond hair and red lips. "Let's go get you cleaned up, my little Lily." She helped me up and I saw some guards behind us. "Please help our friends to the guest rooms and help them get cleaned up for dinner." They nodded and lead my friends away. They looked back at me and I nodded for them to go. Angel was being fed treats and my Mom led me away as well. She let me lean on her as I limped along.

We walked down the hallway that led to my room and hers. We made it to my old bedroom door and I stopped.

"Are you ok?" I looked over to my concerned mother and then continued to look at the door.

I opened it slowly and she held me so I wouldn't fall. It was dusty inside and dark. My bed caught my eye and I realized that the covers were never remade from the night she took me to her room, my last night here.

"Lily?" I looked over and she wiped a tear from my cheek.

"You didn't change anything, why?" She stared into my room.

"I didn't want to." That was the simplest answer ever. She took a deep breath and continued to smile. "Come on, we need to get you taken care of and I need to check that leg of yours."

We finally made it to her room. I sat on her bed and remembered the last night I was with her. I watched her glide around the room grabbing bottles and bandages. She set it on the bed and rolled up my pant leg. Already the blood was coming through the bandage. I hadn't realized I was bleeding this much. She looked at it and covered her mouth and looked away.

"Mom, are you ok?" She nodded but continued to look elsewhere.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well this is the same way you acted when I was four and had a bloody scrape on my knee. You ended up getting a lady to do it instead." I smirked. She got up and sighed with a grin. She went down the hall to get someone to fix me up.

I looked around the room and noticed the painting of me as a baby in her arms, on her nightstand. I smiled at it. As I scanned the rest of the room I noticed a mirror. It was oval and had gold edges. On the top was a red gem. I wondered if this was the looking glass. I hobbled over to the mirror and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Mom" I was expecting for mom to pop up in the mirror but it was Sarah's tombstone. My eyes got wide and then it flashed off. I heard foot steps and jumped back onto the bed.

"Alright princess now let me take a look." An older lady came in and Mom sat next to me on the bed. The lady un-wrapped it and examined it for a bit. I looked over at my mom with her eyes closed. "Oh, dear" A flash of worry came over me.

"What?"

"Seems as though you may need stitches" That's what I was afraid of.

"Uh-heh nah it's ok look feeling better all ready." I tried to persuade them and get up but my mom held me down. She looked at me sternly. I sighed and nodded. "I don't like needles." I mumbled. My mom held me tight as the lady prepared for my doom. She was just about to place the needle through my skin.

"Now this might hurt just a little." My eyes got wide.

"Wait wha-" She stuck the needle in me and I screamed. I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it to block out most the sound. My mom held me tighter, but I still screamed.

It was 30 minutes of me screaming. "Ok, 20 stitches but you are all ready to go. Just need to put this bandage around it so it doesn't get infected." The lady wrapped up my leg and left with a curtsy. I tried to rub my leg but my mom stopped me from touching it.

"Don't mess with it. Now lets get the rest of you all cleaned up, my little Lily." I watched her get a rag and start wiping my hands. Then my face, I watched her tender hands take mine.

"Did you really watch us?" I kept my eyes on my hands.

"Of course, everyday" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about Sarah." My eyes began to sting and I tried desperately to hold in the tears. I wanted to scream and cry so badly. "Well, Mrs. Smith informed me that your friends and Hatty, Mally, and Thackery and down in the dinning room waiting for you."

After I was all cleaned up, my mom helped me to the dinning room. We walked through the halls and I saw Mark again. He waved and I smiled back at him. We were almost to the door to the room when I heard Crystal. We hesitated to open the doors but I was starving and nothing was going to keep me away from food.

"You didn't need to attack him!" Crystal shouted at Sam. Sam threw up his arms defensively.

"I didn't attack him!" He argued.

"All he did was help me up and you practically jumped the guy!" She plopped her self down in a chair across from him and sighed "Hey, Lily."

"Uh- hey guys." I waved. Brandon and Tiffany were sitting side by side watching Crystal and Brandon.

"Hey Lily" They both said in unison. I looked over at James smiling at me with his wrapped hands and a stitched scratch on his forehead. He got up and pulled out the chair next to his. I went over to James and my mom sat at the head of the table next to me and Crystal.

"Hey James, you ok?" I stroked his cheek and he took my hand in his.

"Absolutely" He offered me to sit down and pushed the chair in for me.

Hatty and Mally showed up. "Thackery is cooking Lily's favorite." Hatty winked at me. I heard the doors open and saw Bayard, Bielle and Angel come in. I practically jumped out of my seat to see them.

"Hey Bayard and Bielle! I missed you both!" I hugged them and they licked my face.

"We missed you too." Bayard barked. I felt eyes on me and saw my friends and my mom staring at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

My mom smiled at me "Nothing now come sit so we can eat."

Thackery brought out chicken legs and I did dig into them. I didn't care if my mom was watching because my friends dug into them too. We sat and chatted for quite a while. Mom was asking each of us questions about the Aboveland and about just us over all. I avoided the questions as much as possible. No one mentioned Sarah and it hurt to think that we had already forgotten her.

"Well time for bed." My mom announced and we all headed to our rooms. Crystal and Tiffany shared a room and the larger room with two beds occupied the boys. I went to my old room that was now cleaned up and dusted. I slipped into a gown my mom gave me and slid into bed. My leg still hurt but it was starting to dull down.

"Want to talk? You were very quiet at dinner." My mom cracked the door open and peeked in.

"About what?"

"You, or anything really" She came in and sat on the bed.

"Not really, I'm sorry I just down really want to right now." Her face fell and looked sad.

"Ok, well good night, love you." She kissed my forehead. For so long she wasn't there for me to tell her I loved her and now when the chance came, I couldn't get the words to come out. I did smile and she left.

I lay in bed wondering why the picture of Sarah came up and not my mom in the mirror. My room was darker than I remembered and I felt further away from my friends. The guilt of not talking to my mom haunted me and soon I found my self out of bed. I headed down the hall to her room and peeked in. She was lying in bed sleeping.

I crept over to her bed. "Mom" I whispered. She didn't wake up. "Mom" I whispered this time louder and still nothing. The image of Sarah lying in bed dead crept through my mind. "Mom" I had a normal tone and voice.

"What's wrong?" She opened her eyes and I took a deep breath.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I shyly asked. She lifted up the covers and let me hop in next to her. Her arms wrapped around me and she kissed me on the head.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I still like cherries, and I really love animals. I got in a fight one time with a boy being mean to a dog. I broke his nose. Lizards and snakes creep me out and I really really hate horror movies. I also don't like needles or heights." I paused and looked up into her eyes. She kissed my cheek.

"Since when did you start to not like heights? You use to climb in that cherry tree all the time?" My fingers wrapped around my necklace that I never took off.

"Since the day of the attack when I had to jump out of the cherry tree" I cuddled closer into her and she stroked my hair until I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

**The Red Queen's Castle**

"How can you not be able to get an innocent girl!?" The Red Queen's voice boomed through the castle.

"She has many friends." The creature hissed. It glared at Knave then continued with its Queen. The Red Queen was furious. She rose up her staff and from the orb came a red streak of lightning that hit the creature. It burst into dust.

"You want something done right" She mischievously grinned "You send the Jub Jub Bird." From inside the castle the predator's cry could be heard. "Now dear Knave, please check on the rabbit and cat. See if they will help catch the girl or die." Knave left.

**Marmoreal**

Yelling, laughing voices outside caused me to wake up. I noticed my mom wasn't with me and I wondered when she got up. My leg still hurt and it was time to put a new bandage on it. I limped on over to my room and put on my now clean jeans, tank top, and white jacket. Slipping into those I noticed my bed head and grabbed my brush. Something finally hit me that I was now in my old home. It felt unbelievable to actually be back, but I was.

"Hey Lily have you met my new friends?" Tiffany squealed and barged into my room.

"Hi Tiffany and no I don't think I have." I gave a tiered smile.

"Tweedle Dum, Tweedle Dee come on." She encouraged the two short fat boys to come in. I don't remember these guys.

They looked at each other nervously "Hello princess Lily." They tried to bow.

"Oh, you don't have to do that and it's just Lily." I grinned and they relaxed a little. I saw Brandon leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked a little annoyed.

"So anyways, your mom told me to tell you to come eat breakfast and that she is still waiting for you. Crystal and Sam aren't talking to each other and James is…well actually I don't know where he is, but Absolem wants to talk to you ASAP." She left with her two fat friends before I could ask who Absolem was. Brandon stuck around for a minute.

"So, got some competition with two fat boys?" I smirked while he fake laughed and walked away. He peeked his head back in real quick "Make sure to wear a gas mask when you see Absolem." Then he was gone too.

My first stop was Mrs. Smith. My stitched leg was starting to itch and I needed a new bandage. I walked in to see her fixing up some bottles and rearranging the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith." I greeted with a smiled and returned the gesture.

"What can I do for you today princess?" I sighed at the princess part. I pointed to my leg.

"It itches." I motioned over it. She came over and led me to the bed to sit on. She un-wrapped it and we noticed it was red around my stitches and a little swollen.

"Hmmm, looks like it did get infected. Well we will have to start over. Need to take these out and you need to drink infecticide.

"What's that?" She turned around and went over to her table of ingredients. She placed several strange looking herbs and ingredients into a pot. When she turned around she held a bubbling red liquid. "It smells awful." I stuck out my tongue.

"It does and the taste isn't any better but it will help get rid of the infection." She offered it to me and I hesitated taking it. She nodded for me to drink it and I did so. I held my nose and drank the awful drink. It tasted lie dirt and manure all in one. I coughed and she smiled with pleasure at me. "Now, go eat I will fix your stitches later." She patted me on the back and helped me to the door.

The closer I got to the dinning hall the strong the scent of eggs and bacon got. My limp was worst than before and my leg burned, but I tried with all my might to hide the limp so I didn't worry my mom. The two large doors opened and I saw my mom chatting with Hatty.

"There you are." Mom came over and helped me to my seat. Hatty tipped his hat to me and I waved.

"When did everyone else get up?" I began to eat my breakfast.

"7, I guess they were rather excited to still be here when they woke up. I went ahead and got up to help them with breakfast, but I let you sleep in. So how is your leg?" I looked over to see 2 pairs of eyes starring at me. I glanced between Hatty and Mom.

"Good" I lied. I didn't want her throwing up or passing out with the truth. "So uh where is Absolem?"

"In the garden, that caterpillar sure does like to smoke but your friends kept coughing so I asked him if he wouldn't mind staying in the garden and he agreed. Why do you ask?" I tried to act as casual as possible.

"No reason. My friends were just talking about him so I just wanted to know where he was." I took a sip of juice and got up "Well cya later." I waved and went as fast as I could out the door with my limp.

On my way I passed Crystal and Sam still arguing and not acknowledging me at all. "I can't believe you did that to him, AGAIN!" Crystal was throwing her arms all over the place while Sam tried to argue back.

"Oh, look there's Lily, let's ask her." Sam came up to me and I hesitated. Then Crystal came behind me. I was in the Middle.

"Yeah, what do you think about Sam getting jealous over a guard when all he did was help me up then talk to me?" I looked at Crystal then at Sam.

"Well, uh-…"

"You see she agrees with me." I glared at Crystal who crossed her arms. Then they started at it again and I managed to sneak away.

I went down some more corridors and hallways. Sometimes it felt like that's all there was. I passed mark and we greeted each other with a smile. Continuing my walk/limp into the garden I manage to fit in a quick hello to Angel who was also limping. She limped over and licked my face with her big wet tongue and I continued my search once more.

"Uh- Absolem?" I found him by the cherry tree. I sat down in front of him, which was a pretty bad idea with all the smoke being blown at me, but I dealt with it anyways.

"Who are you?" He blew out smoke.

"Lily" I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"No, who are you." He began to eye me.

"Lily Miranda White of Marmoreal, daughter of Mirana and Richard the king and queen of Marmoreal." I sighed.

"You don't look like her, or act like her." He sucked in more smoke.

"Well growing up in London and being in an orphanage can change people." I quipped crossing my arms.

He blew out smoke with a "Yes"

"So explain to me why you wanted to talk to me." The annoyance of my time being wasted by deciding who I was was beginning to show.

"You do not trust you are the Queen's daughter. Why is that?" He continued smoking and I jumped up with anger.

"Fine you want to know why, I will tell you why! She sent me away without her! She could have come with me but she didn't! Then I find someone who was part of my life more than she was and I loose her too! To top it all off when I get back here she treats me like nothing happened and the worst part is, is that it did! Everything is different, this all feels unreal." Tears were rolling down my cheeks that I hadn't noticed during my episode, but I wiped them away.

"Well, the first door you shut yourself in has been opened." He grinned with the smoke blowing out between his teeth.

"What are you talking about? I don't have doors." I plopped back down and fiddled with my necklace.

"Don't you? You are here not only for your mother, but for all of Underland. You have a prophecy to fulfill." I leaned forward closer to him.

"What prophecy?"

"The one where you defeat the red queen."

"I am only here because that devil thing dragged me down the hole!" I paused and the question came to me. "Does my mom know anything about this?"

"Only me and the Red queen, but the Red queen has other plans for you."

My anger was boiling inside of me, so I got up and limped away. Why did this have to happen to me? Now I was starting to miss all those annoying fans and concerts in London. That annoying movie Twilight that Sarah always made us watch and I missed our home. I felt better when I found James by the flowers.

"Hey James" I managed to make my way over to him.

"Oh, hey, I-uh- got these for you." From behind his back he pulled out an arrangement of flowers.

"Wow, they're beautiful." I smiled at him. He was about to kiss me and I wanted him to, but I could see my mom and friends peeking out the windows. I tried to act casual "Um- they are watching us." He looked over at them and gave our friends a menacing glare, but waved and smiled to my mom.

"Well, at least I got to give you the flowers." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile widely.

"So-" James was cut off by an awful screech. We looked at the sky and around us. I glanced at my mom already with her guards. Our friends were already by our sides. Hatty and Mally were between me and my mom. The screech boomed through the air again.

"The Jub Jub Bird!" The guards yelled and got to their positions.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17**

"Lily!" I turned to see my mom running towards me. The bird screeched again.

Sam took out his sword Hatty and Mally gave him. Crystal and Tiffany ran into the castle. "Brandon go with them, I got this." Sam ordered. Brandon did as was told.

The bird came at me and James. James shoved me down to the ground while Sam tried to hit the bird. I looked down at my leg and it was bleeding again. The bird was circling around the kingdom and I knew who it wanted.

"James my leg." He looked down and then back at the bird.

"Ok, I got you." He picked me up "Sam you got our backs?" Sam nodded with his sword held in front of him in a defensive position. Hatty had stopped my mom from getting any closer to us.

"Lily!" She continued to yell. I looked over at her and pointed to the castle.

"You have to get in there! Please go!" I yelled as I put my arms around James and Sam followed. Then the bird swooped down at us and tore me away from James with its claws. Angle jumped just high enough to place a firm bite on the bird's leg. It howled with pain and dropped me. I thought I was going to puke. Angel managed to catch me on her back, but when she landed she whimpered at her leg.

"Lily! Come on! Hurry!" My mom and friends were yelling at me. James picked me up again followed by Sam and Angel. I watched the bird land on top of the castle tending to its leg. This was our opportunity to get inside. My mom helped James with me and Hatty got Sam. "Are you ok?" She cautiously checked my leg but stopped at the sight of blood.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I hadn't realized Brandon standing behind the girls until now.

"We kill the bird." Crystal sighed. Then Tiffany feinted.

"Tiffany?" Brandon checked her. "She's breathing. I am going to get her to her bed." He picked her up and left.

"Alright captain what's the plan." Sam stared at me. I thought for a moment and gave a sly grin.

"Pranks of course." They had puzzled expressions. "I need water balloons, a torch, a sling shot and Sam" He looked at me his sword in hand "I am going to need you to be brave." His eyes got wide full of curiosity. "I will explain as we get everything, now lets go go go!"

Everyone got the things I asked for. The Tweedle boys fixed up the water balloons like I asked, while James tended to my leg. I explained to Sam his role in the plan. He seemed rather calm about it. Mark got me my sling shot with the help of Thackery. Then Crystal got my Torch.

"Hey crystal?" She looked at me "Do you have that can of hair spray you always carry?" She grinned and ran to her room.

We stood in the garden watching the bird still on the castle. I reached for the sling shot and placed a water balloon in it. I let it go. It didn't go very high but it got the birds attention. "Come on you stupid bird! What you scared of a little girl!?"

It screeched at me and swooped down. I dropped the sling shot and the water balloons and grabbed the torch from James and the can of hair spray. He jumped back into the bushes so it was just me and the bird. The bird came closer and closer I held the torch in front of me with the can of hair spray. I only had one shot at this. It opened up its sharp claws and its gold- yellow beak to stick out its blue tongue.

It got close enough and I sprayed the hair spray. A long blaze of fire shot at the bird and it began to tumble towards me. Angel jumped out of the bushes and knocked me out of the way. Now the bird was on the ground, but staggering up. Its red and white feathers were smoked.

"NOW!" I yelled and Sam jumped out from behind the tree onto the bird. It thrashed around aggressively, but Sam held on. The bird threw him in the air above its self. Sam staggered for a moment but found his balance while he dangled. He faced the blade of the sword down as he fell onto the bird's back. The blade went in piercing the skin. The bird wailed with pain but soon fell. It continued to breathe for a short moment but secede to last any longer.

"Way to go Sam!" James congratulated him with a fist bump. I continued to lean on Angel as they came over.

"Nice plan Lily! I must say with your brains and my bravery we make a great team!" I looked up to see Sam widely grinning and returned with a weak smile.

"You ok Lily?" James scanned me up and down. I leaned my head on Angel and felt her inhale and exhale. "Lily?" Everything was becoming hazy. I tried to look down at my leg. Blood was streaming out of the bandages. "No, hang in their Lily; it's going to be ok. Sam, go get help." Sam ran off.

"Lily!?" I looked over at my mother. She stopped when she saw the blood covering my leg. "Someone run and get Mrs. Smith!" I heard her yell to everyone. She watched Angel as she came over to me keeping her eyes away from the blood. "Good girl." She petted Angel's head who returned with a whimper. I felt her gentle hand stroke my hair. "It's going to be ok, my little Lily." I heard her gentle voice before there was nothing.

**Red Queens Castle**

"Your majesty, are you ok?" Knave questioned the expressionless queen. The queen took a deep breath before turning red with anger.

"THE BIRD IS DEAD AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE THAT GIRL! DOES THIS SOUND LIKE I AM OK TO YOU!?" She practically snarled at the man. She inhaled deeply and put on a smile. "If we can't force her to come here, then we will have to give her a reason to come."

"What are you thinking my Queen?" Knave moved closer to her.

She began to walk off and snapped her fingers "Come on we have a girl to persuade."


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18**

_It was dark. I was alone and I searched everywhere around me. I saw the suite that we lived in. I opened the door and walked in. It was the same. The TV was in the same place surrounded by the same couches. I looked around and no one was there. I went to the hall with out rooms and went down the hall. I stopped at my door and peeked in. It was the same as always. Then I looked down to Sarah's room. I hesitated at the knob, but opened it anyways. _

_ "Hey there cutie." She smiled at me. Sarah was in white pants with a loose white shirt. I ran over to embrace her. _

_ "I'm so sorry." I began to cry. Tears streamed down my face. She began to stroke my hair and I cried harder. _

_ "Oh, Lily it isn't you fault, but I guess I won't be laughing in your face on m 100__th__ birthday." I felt her softly laugh but it caused me to cry harder._

_ "Please don't cry." She tilted my chin up. I looked at her flushed face and dirty blonde hair. "I hope you all are still into music." _

_ "We haven't talked about music lately." I sniffed. "We're afraid." She wiped my tears off my cheeks. _

_ "Of what?" I let her caress my cheek with her thumb. _

_ "Remembering what happened to you. You left us and it was all my fault." I started cry again and she held me tight. She swayed me back and forth to calm me down. Once I caught my breath she pulled away. _

_ "I always thought of you as a daughter Lily, but you have you mom now and I can tell she was hurting for a long time while you were gone." I looked up into her bright eyes and saw a tear roll down. "I know you felt that I was a mother to you, but you have to let that go now." _

_ "I don't want to forget you." I pleaded. _

_ "Then sing. Get everyone together and play. I will always be with all of you; I loved and will always love each and every one of my children." I hugged her tightly. "Tells the others I am always looking out for them and that I love them." Her cheeks and my cheeks were wet. She kissed my forehead and it was like a slide show. _

_ All the moments we had together from the day Sarah found us to the day she left. Us meeting her and bonding, moving in together as a family, her becoming our legal guarding and her sharing our birthdays with us. I opened my eyes to see her fading away. _

_ "Wait Sarah! Please come back! Sarah!" She was gone. _

* * *

"There there, drink this." I opened my eyes to my mom's loving smile. I looked around the room and saw my friends watching me with concern. Tiffany was wiping away tears. "There are those beautiful eyes." She handed me the cup. I didn't bother looking in it and just decided to drink. I stuck my tongue out. She softly laughed.

"I don't like it."

"Well then how are you supposed to get better if you don't drink your medicine?" I looked up at her, but I was still dizzy.

"I don't feel good." I closed my eyes again to try and stop the dizzy spell.

"I know dear." I felt her hand on mine. "You have been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" I opened my eyes again and she gracefully nodded her head. I sighed.

"Well I will leave you to you friends." I watched my mom glide over to the door.

"Mom?"

"I think you really need some alone time with your friends dear. I will be waiting in the dinning hall. It will be dinner soon." With that she kindly smiled and was gone.

"How much was I talking?" I stared at my hands. James came and sat down next to me.

"You saw Sarah?" I looked up into his red eyes and watched him wipe them. Everyone was quiet.

"She said she loves all of us like we where her own children. She is sorry that happened to us and she thinks about us all the time." I looked at my friends all with wet cheeks and wiping away their tears with sniffles. "She also said we needed to get back into music."

"Not without her we're not." Sam shot up. "The music was for her." Crystal locked hands with Sam and gave him a weak smile.

"If she wants us to perform then we should honor her wishes." Tiffany sniffed. We were quiet for a while.

"Well then, looks like we are putting on a show." James pated my hand and smiled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well looks like we better get to dinner." Brandon got up and led Tiffany, Sam and Crystal out the door. James stayed with me.

"Want to try and walk?" He reached out his hand and I took it.

"I miss her James." I continued to try and crawl out of bed.

"Me too."

"She told me I had to let her go and be my mother's daughter. I have to let my mom back in." I quickly wiped a stray tear.

"Hey, you can do this and I will be there every step of the way." He lovingly smiled at me. My leg gave out and I fell into his arms. Without any thought, we kissed. For the first time, we kissed.

"Awww, so cute." We heard Crystal and Tiffany. They were peeking their heads through the door.

"Get out of here." James waved them off and I watched them laugh as they left. I couldn't help but giggle. "Now let's get you to dinner. I'm sure your starving."

James picked me up and carried me to the dinning room. Tiffany and Crystal were already discussing a ball of some sort for us to perform. James sat me down next to him and pushed in my seat for me. My mom saw us and came over. She kissed me softly on the head and I hugged her tightly.

"Well then now that every one is here" She spoke softly and clapped her hands together "let's eat."

We all dug in and I was already coming up with a song in my head for the show. I was a little surprised the Red Queen hadn't done anything to us lately, but who was I to question such a nice day? I enjoyed every bit of it. When I was done I snuck into the kitchen to help Thackery with a little surprise. It had now been a month of us being in Underland though it didn't seem very long. Probably because each attack was spaced out from the time I was her to now, but it was now Sam's birthday, His 16th birthday.

My mom elegantly rose up her glass and taped it. We all became silent. "It came to my attention that it was some ones 16th birthday." She smiled at Sam "So we made you a cake." I came in with the cake and set in front of Sam as we sang happy birthday. He glared at me.

"What?" I innocently smiled.

"What did you do to it?" He continued to glare at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I saw my mom quietly giggle. Tiffany and Crystal were covering their mouths snickering. "Are you going to blow out the candles or not? I want cake." My smile was getting wider and wider. He leaned to blow out the candles. The anticipation was killing me and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Thackery jumped out of the cake and through a slice at Sam's face.

"LILY!" Everyone bust out laughing. I laughed so hard that my side was hurting.

"Hahaha! How's the cake?" I could barley speak.

I picked up a slice of cake and mischievously grinned at me "Why don't you try some?" I stopped laughing.

"Um- I'm sure its fine. My leg really hurts you know." I tried to plead.

"Guess you should have thought about that before you played the prank." He threw the slice.

"HAHAHA! You missed!" I laughed once more at the cake on James's face. James eyed me and grinned.

"Want some cake?" Before I could react he gave me a cake kiss. He let go and I had cake all over my face. I thought everyone was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen they were getting out of their laughs. The maids we laughing, the servants, my friends including Hatty and Mally, then even my mom. The rest of the night was a giant cake fight.

We went to be and I stayed with my mom. She gave me a very long speech about food fights, but it was al worth it. That was the first time in a month that we actually got to act like we use to with Sarah. It was nice. My friends all went to bed, and I went with my mom.

"I'm sorry for the way I had been acting when we first arrived." I lay in her bed while she got her night gown on.

"Oh honey, it's alright." She finished getting dressed and laid on the bed next to me.

"No, I didn't really think about how you had felt why I was gone. I was selfish and I'm sorry. I love you mom." I scooted closer to her. She kissed me on the temple.

"I love you too." We fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19**

"Lily! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Tiffany and Crystal staring at me with wide smiles.

"What?" I groaned and plopped over to the other side of my bed.

"Come on we have to get ready for the party tonight." I felt arms pull me off the bed and I fell with a plop.

"The party?" I watched Crystal shake her head.

"The thing we had been practicing our song for, for a week now."

"Oh…right…that" I rubbed my leg. It was now just a pink line where the stitches had been. That medicine had been awful, but it sure could fix you up in a jiffy.

"Yeah now get dressed lazy butt or your mom is coming in after you." They both bolted out the door. I fell back on the bed and began to close my eyes.

"Lily dear I hope you're up." My mom's voice traveled through the hall. I jumped up slid into my outfit with my jeans and jacket then waited in the room for her to come in. She opened the door and covered her smile with her hand. "Did you forget you had hair to brush?" I reached up to my hair and sighed. "Here let me help you."

Hatter and some sewers were able to make multiple outfits for us based off of what we came here in. They actually did a very good job considering they don't usually make these kinds of clothes nor have the same kind of fabric, but what they used was a lot softer and pretty comfortable.

I sat on my bed and let my mom brush my hair. She brushed it softly and slowly. It was very soothing and I was starting to doze off.

"Mom, I don't think I can do this." I felt the brush top for a moment then continued.

"Why not? You have performed before and your voice is beautiful." She kept brushing my hair but I knew my hair was done now, but she wouldn't stop.

"I think this is as good as my hair is going to get mom. We keep brushing it and it might start falling out." I tried to change the subject "Wouldn't want a bold daughter would you?" I grinned.

"Wouldn't change anything, you would still be my little Lily." I looked up and she gave me a kiss on the head. I got up and went to the door.

"I think I am going to go to the garden." I tried to smile at her.

"You need to get breakfast first." She elegantly stood up and returned my brush to the dresser.

"I will grab something on the way down." I waved and left my mom in my room alone. After I turned the first corner I started running. I ran as fast as I could to my cherry tree. Once I got there I grabbed some cherries and sat under it as I thought about tonight.

"Hello Lily, feeling alright?" Angel came up to me.

"I guess, how did you know something was wrong?" I bit into the cherry and watched her lay down next to me.

"I'm a dog, I can sense things." She gently smiled and laid her head on my leg. "So, how's the leg?"

"Alright I suppose, still a little sore, but much better." I ate another cherry.

"Why do you keep leaving you mother like that?" I looked down at the wolf's big blue eyes.

I shrugged. "I guess because everyone I get close too I either loose them or they die. I don't want to loose her again and if I do loose her I'm afraid it will hurt too much like Sarah all over again." I wiped away a tear. I started to rub her soft white fur.

"Sarah was not expecting a creature to come after her. If the thing didn't kill her I am sure it would have scared her to death anyways." Angel made a good point. "Too many strange things are associate with Underland it is rather strange. Alice Kingsleigh didn't call this Wonderland for nothing. Isn't that what you call your band?"

I contemplated the wolf's knowledge for a moment as I ate my cherries. Everyone has been able to handle themselves better here than that attack in London. Sam would have never jumped onto that bird if we had been in London because it was too unreal to him. Here, though, everything is unreal, yet it's right in front of us. They have taken care of themselves since we had been here and they can do it again. Comfort and joy overtook me.

"Thanks Angel, you're the best!" I kissed her head and jumped up.

"Where are you going Lily?" The wolf smiled.

"First I have to go see my mom, then I have a show to get ready for!" I waved and ran off.

**Red Queen's Castle**

"Your majesty, why didn't we do this a week ago?" Knave asked as he held a letter in his hands ceiled with the Red Queen's mark.

"Because I needed Lily to heal, can't very well use her if she is dead." Her evil grin crept over her face. "Now Lily is all fixed up and can accompany me in my plan. The one destined to protect this Wonderland will be at my every command. Now go on and make sure that letter gets to her." Knave was waved away and he departed.

**Marmoreal**

I ran down the halls asking guards and maids if they had seen my mother lately. All responded with a shake of their head. I began to check the rooms. Nothing. The thought of her still in my room hadn't occurred until now. I ran to the hall that led to my room, but walked to the door. I peered inside and saw her looking out the window of my room towards the garden.

"Mom?" She turned around with a kind smile. "I'm afraid of loosing you again." Her smile fell. "Every time I realize I love someone, something bad always happens to them." Tears started fall. "I am terrified of something happening to you and I don't know if I can handle it a second time." She rushed over to me and held me tightly against her soft white dress as I cried. We just stood there for a long time holding each other and I didn't want to let go.

"Lily dear I am so sorry that this has been happening to you. These kinds of things never crossed my mind when I thought about raising a child." I looked up into her kind, gentle face while a tear made its way down her cheek. I hugged her once more.

"I think I need to make sure everyone is ready for that show, huh." I smiled up at her.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." She kissed me on the forehead. "They are in my room with the mirror. They wanted to see what people thought happened to them."

"Ok" I moved to the door and saw her standing in my room "You coming." She smiled and held my hand as we headed towards her room.

"Lily, guess what they think of us?" James caught me and moved me to the mirror with a news reporter on it. My mom stood behind me.

_"That's right the once famous celebrity band called 'Wonderland' went missing after the murder of their agent and Legal guardian Sarah Star. They were last seen at Sarah's tombstone exactly 4 weeks ago. They never returned home. After a month of searching for them, the police are declaring James Star, Brandon Star, Crystal Star, Tiffany Star, Sam Star and Lily Star dead." _Our pictures appeared with the announcement of our names.

_'A memorial service has been set up on Saturday afternoon in remembrance of them. They were kind to their fans and the kids who looked up to them. They donated every month to those in need. 'Wonderland' we will miss you. Now back to today's weather…" _

The mirror cut off, but we continued to stare at the screen. They gave us Sarah's last name even though we all had different last names. They considered us as a family. I couldn't believe we were that big of a deal and that they are considering us dead. I looked over at my mom who seemed to be a little confused and shocked.

"Well, can't go home now." Sam sighed. Tiffany looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why not?"

"They are declaring us dead. If we go back it will raise too many questions." Sam pointed at the mirror emphasizing about the reporter and the world.

"We could just tell them we needed some space to get over our loss." Brandon spoke up.

"They will wonder where we had gone and how we managed to hide ourselves that well." I commented as I kept eye contact away from my mom. Honestly I missed home. I missed our movie nights, the amusement park, and our concerts. Music was our life.

I saw crystal slide down against the wall and pull her knees up to her chest. "I don't know about you guys, but I miss home." I looked from Crystal to James who was still starring at the screen.

"Did you hear what they said about us?" We looked at James quizzically. "They gave us Sarah's last name. They made us seem like an official family." He rubbed his eyes. We were quiet for a while just taking in what had just happened. My mom silently glided out the door and left us.

I heard Sam sigh again "We'll never get to perform there again. We are stuck here."

I finally took a deep breath "Look guys we can't go back unless we have Nivins to dig us the hole back to London and he was captured by the Red Queen. As for performing, we still have a show to put on tonight for Marmoreal so let's straighten up and deal with this later." Their mouths dropped, but the finally nodded. "Good now lets get ready."

**Red Queen's Castle**

"Get the cat. Its time to let him go, but make sure he has the letter to give to Lily." The queen motioned for Knave to let the cat out. "As for the rabbit, well he will be what persuades her."

Knave opened the glass box for Chessur. "Here cat, and if you want to see the rabbit alive again" He pointed to the now feinted rabbit "I suggest you don't fail." Knave's grin reached all the way to his heart eye patch. The cat sadly nodded and disappeared with the letter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Song**

**longest time (glee cast version)**

**CH 20**

I found my mom in the kitchen eating an apple. I moved towards her and placed my hand on her pale shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" I playfully asked as I swayed back and forth on and off my heels.

"Eating an apple, what are you doing?" She wouldn't look at me so from behind I leaned my head on her shoulder and looked at her with a smile. She peeked over and gracefully smiled back.

"Why are you mad?" I kept my head on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad dear." She motioned up and I let her.

"Yes you are. I can tell." I watched her glide towards the door.

"No I am not Lily, anything else you want?" I followed her through the hallway.

"You know it's ok if you're mad. I was mad when I left you when I was 5 and was away from home. I gave James hell when he tried to get me to go with him to the orphanage." She spun around with a stern face.

"Don't say that word." She sternly ordered me. I decided to be stubborn.

"Fine H-E-double hockey sticks, didn't say it I spelled it." I quipped. I thought she was going to explode but she took a deep breath, smiled then turned around to continue the walk. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because nothing is wrong honey." We walked by some guards who bowed at us and my mom sweetly smiled while gracefully bowing her head to them.

"Is it the Sarah thing?" My arms crossed my chest and I stopped. She stopped for a moment.

"No Lily, it's not the Sarah thing." She turned around to smile at me then continued her walk as I followed along.

"Fine, no need for me down here, better save Nivins so I can go back to London." She quickly turned around with an opened mouth to say something, but stopped at my grin.

"AHA! You are afraid I will leave." I confidently grinned at finally getting the answer. "Well I wont, whether we find a way or not." I watched her face light up with a loving smile.

"I told you there was nothing wrong." She held out her hand for me and I rushed over and took it. We continued our walk through the castle.

* * *

It was finally time for the party to start. Tiffany had handled all the snacks and decorations while Crystal came up with some outfits with Hatty. We didn't have instruments so we had to be in perfect harmony to actually make the songs sound good. We wore white dresses and the boys wore white suits. Each of our dresses was different lengths, while the boys had colors backwards. James wore a white collard shirt whit white pants and a black bow tie. Brandon wore a white collard shirt, black bowtie, and black pants. Crystal wore a skinny strap dress that came to her feet, Tiffany wore a strapless that came past her knees and I wore a white dress with skinny straps that came right at my knees. All the chairs and tables were set up in the court yard while we used the top of the stairs as a stage. Already Marmoreal citizens were showing up.

"Lily you look beautiful." My mom came up to me in my room once I finished putting on my dress. She came over and held out my hands so she could look at my dress. "Very lovely design."

"Thanks, but you should tell Crystal seeing as she was the one who designed it."

"I will do that." She smiled at the dress again "Now come on everyone else is all ready and Marmoreal is waiting for their princess." She led me through the hall to the door that opened up to the stairs of the courtyard. I found my friends and stood next to them.

"Woah, Lily you look beautiful." I blushed at James's comment.

"You look handsome too." He smiled and I turned to everyone else. "All of you look great."

"Thanks Lily" Tiffany came and hugged me.

"Well looks like we'll be doing this without Sarah." Sam sighed. I looked over at my mom who seemed a little sad. I moved to the center of all of them.

"It's ok; at least we are doing this together." I watched them smile and nod at me and my mom seemed to brighten up.

"Well I better announce you all then you can start the show." My mom opened the door and everyone settled down to hear what she had to say. "It is my pleasure to present a very talented group of friends who were so generous to put on a show for us. Now if you would all put your hands together for James, Brandon, Sam, Crystal, Tiffany, and my daughter Lily."

We watched her gracefully usher us out as every began to clap. We waited for her to sit down and we all lined up James, me, Brandon, Tiffany, Sam and then Crystal. We started snapping together in sync. Then together with (woah for the longest time) and then James started singing picked up by me.

Once we finished everyone was clapping for an encore. I peered over to my mom who seemed very happy and touched with us. We were about to start another song before Chessur popped up in front of me. I screamed and fell back.

"Hello, Lily, still eating cherries I hope. Love the hat Hatter." He grinned.

"CHESSY!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "How did you get away from the Red Queen?" I pulled away. My mom and Hatty had their eyes stuck on him.

"I didn't really." He sighed with a large frown. "She let me go to give you this." He handed me the letter and I took it with a puzzled expression. My Mom came over to me along with my friends, but I didn't let them see it.

_Lily, _

_ The Bandersnatch will come get you tomorrow to bring you to my empire. If you don't come with the Bandersnatch, it will attack your precious kingdom along with you mother and that white rabbit will be beheaded. I let the cat go to send you this message. Come or pay the price._

_ The Red Queen_

I looked up from the letter horrified. Everyone was watching me and I didn't want to worry them with the letter. My mom came towards me, fear creeping over her face.

"Lily what did the letter say?" She reached out for it, but I pulled it away. "Lily?" I looked up into her concerned eyes and bolted to my room. I ran as fast as I could and could hear my friends and my calling my names. Once I made it to my room I slammed the door and locked it.

I heard knocking on the door as I cried on my bed. "Go away!" I yelled.

"My little Lily, open the door." It was my mom's soothing voice.

"Please go away." I sobbed into my pillow.

"I'm not leaving you." Those words, I hated those words. Without even thinking I let the anger and sadness out.

"Leave me!" Yelling as loud as I could with the sobs, she finally left.

I don't know how long I had cried for or when I fell asleep, but it was now morning. It was now tomorrow. I changed clothes and slipped on my regular outfit but this time I snuck some hair pins into my pockets along with some matches just incase. I quietly opened my door to see my mom in a chair and my friends on the floor around her. They were still sleeping. I had the note in my hand and was carefully stepping over the limp bodies.

"Where do you think your going?" Crystal snatched the letter out of my hand. Watching her, I let her read it. Everyone was waking up and stretching.

"Lily?" My mom looked up to me then Crystal fear crept face. "Crystal what's on the letter?" Crystal handed her the letter and I watched her read it. I began to walk away.

I ran down the halls without a single word to anyone I passed. Making eye contact was also avoided at all costs. I made it to the main entrance and made my way down the stoned path.

"Lily! Lily stop!" I heard my mother plead but I kept going. 'It was tomorrow' was all I could think. My friends soon joined her.

"Lily come on we can figure this out." I looked at James one last time before the Bandsersnatch jumped out and separated me from my family. I listened to them plead and cry, but I had no choice.

The Bandersnatch growled at me as it lay down next for me to climb on. I went to it and Angel jumped over my mom and friends snarling and growling in an attacking position.

"Stay!" I ordered firmly. She whimpered at me staying in her position but did as was told. "Make sure my Mom doesn't try to follow or my friends." Angel nodded and whimpered again. I climbed onto the Bandersnatch and felt it stand up.

"Lily please" My mother pleaded "Don't!" I looked back at her sorrowful face along with my friends.

"I'm sorry." With that I rode off on the Bandersnatch to the Red Queen's Castle


	21. Chapter 21

**CH 21**

"Lily!" James tried to run after her but Angel stood in his way. "Move, I have to go save her!" He practically growled at the wolf.

"James we aren't going to save her by barging in there! We might make it worst for her." Brandon tried to rationalize. Sam was holding James back as much as he could. Crystal and Tiffany were trying to keep the queen from running off as well.

"Crystal, Tiffany, don't hold me back from my daughter!" The queen raised her voice which she had never done to someone before. Tiffany looked up at the worried mother.

"She told us to stay and we have to do what she tells us." Her voice was soft.

"She doesn't tell me what to do, I tell her." Mirana softly argued.

"Alright!" Brandon threw up his arms and stomped off. They all watched him.

"Brandon, where are you going?" Crystal began to follow after him along with Tiffany.

"Absolem" After that everyone was following him to the garden.

"Alright Absolem tell me how to help my girlfriend!" James snapped. The caterpillar continued his smoking as calmly as ever. The queen stepped forward.

"Absolem, it would be most helpful if you could tell us how to save Lily." Her voice was soft but anxious. He blew out the smoke.

"You need help?" He calmly questioned.

"Duh, that's why we came to you." Crystal was now agitated. They watched as he sucked in more smoke.

"Wait for two days." The smoke streamed out of his mouth. With that the queen glided off. Tiffany and Brandon followed after her.

"Your majesty?" Tiffany gently touched the queen's arm. It took her a moment until she turned around.

"Yes Tiffany?" she weakly smiled.

"You don't have to worry; Lily is really good at handling these kinds of situations and James always finds a way to save her." She encouraged. The queen said nothing but instead hugged Tiffany.

"Thank you Tiffany." She wiped away a tear "Now I do believe you all are hungry." They followed her into the kitchen.

**The Red Queen's Castle**

The Bandersnatch carried me all the way to my impending doom. The kingdom wasn't nearly as pleasant as my mother's. He began to walk through to the red castle. The people around us were very strange with deformities such as large noses or ears. Once we made it to the stairs, card soldiers and those hideous devil creatures surrounded us. They all split apart for the Knave of Hearts to pass by.

"Ah, Lily of Marmoreal, you have no idea how hard you are to capture." His grin reached his eye path.

"Guess it's from running away from fans all that time. I am very famous you know." I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yes, indeed." He mumbled but loud enough for me to hear. "Guards" He snapped his fingers.

He began to walk into the castle as the guards pulled me off the Bandersnatch. I wish very afraid of even touching the same ground as those devil creatures, but I didn't have a choice. The Bandersnatch growled and was taken away to a small shed like structure. I guessed that was where they kept him. The card guards tied my hands together and dragged me along behind Knave. We came to a large throne room and I was stopped in the middle while the Knave continued further to a woman whose back was facing me. He whispered something in her ear. When she turned around my mouth dropped open.

"Ah Lily, my niece, so nice to finally meet you. Oh surprised to see me?"

"Well there isn't much to see considering your large head taking up all the attention." She turned blood shot read and I could hear snickering around me.

"SILENCE!" Her voice was a high pitch then she seemed rather hurt at my comment. Her head was very large and the blue eye liner didn't help much. "I won't harm you seeing as I need you alive."

"For what?" I tried to act as calm as possible but deep down inside I was freaking out.

"Why to take over all of Underland of course, but I need you to find something for me." She mischievously grinned.

"What's that?"

"Magic." She clapped her hands and they led me away.

They led me down some dark stairs. It was getting colder the further down we went. One of the cards lit a torch and I could finally see. It was a dungeon.

"Put her in there." A card pointed to the jail cell. They opened it up and threw me in then left.

"L-Lily?" A shaky voice whispered.

"Yeah and who are you?" I still couldn't see but I saw something white moving. "Nivins! Is it really you?" I pulled away to look at him. He was absolutely terrified.

"It's so god to see you. Have you seen your mother yet?" He shook as he looked around the room.

"Yes I have, but I am going to need you to help me now. You need to go find help to get me out of here, but be careful of the Bandersnatch, can you do this Nivins?" He was shaking and breathing rapidly. "Nivins I really need you." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can Lily." His voice wasn't very confident but when he said he could do it then he wasn't lying. I took out two hair pins from my pocket and began to pick is lock around his foot. It clicked and fell off.

"There through that hole. It should lead to the courtyard. Good luck Nivins." He took one last glance at me and was gone. I was alone in the Red Queen's castle.

** Nivins**

The rabbit crawled through the hole. He couldn't let her down, he just couldn't. Card soldiers past by the hole and he ducked back in. Once he saw an opening he hopped as fast as he could. He had to get help, but whom? An idea came to him and he ran off into the forest. He sniffed at the ground and his ears twitched at every sound. He didn't have much time, for if the queen found out he was gone, Lily could get into big trouble.

He found the entrance to a hole, but it didn't lead down, it led up. The Abovelands were bound to have someone he could get to help. This had to be it. He went in and climbed up. Already an hour had passed. He climbed and climbed until he saw light to the Aboeland.

He peeked through and saw bushes of roses, white roses. He hopped out and hid around the bushes. She had to be here she just had to. There were tons of people all dressed up. In the center of attention was a man proposing to a lady. She had a blue dress on and her blonde hair came past her shoulders. The girls looked around for a moment and saw Nivins.

"Excuse me, I need to think." She ran off towards the rabbit.

Nivins led her to the tree to the hole. He hopped down with her following behind. Here comes the help he had been searching for. He made it out of the hole.

**Red Queen's Castle**

It had now been 3 hours and I was getting nervous. My heart was pounding. I hear some rustling noises and glanced over at the hole in the wall.

"Nivins, you came back." I was so relieved he had come back for me.

"Of course Lily, I found you some help as well." He looked around as if something was coming at him.

"Are you alright Nivins?" He took in a deep breath and feinted. "Oh dear." What was I to do now?


	22. Chapter 22

**CH 22**

_The Past _

"Richard, are you sure this is a good place to hide it?" I white soldier asked the king.

"Yes, for one it's ceiled away in this cave that only this necklace can open and two, no one would ever dare step foot in here." The King in white armor pulled out his sword. "This is the only thing that can slay the Jabberwocky."

"Richard" He pointed towards a dirt road full of card soldiers and the red queen.

"Yes friend?" He followed the finger of the guard. "We have to hurry and get back. I need to protect my child and wife." With that they took off on their horses.

**In the Red Queen's Kingdom present**

I could hear shouts in the court yard. It was the Red Queen's voice. She had taken Nivins with her into the garden.

"Someone find her some clothes, use the curtains if you must, but clothes this enormous girl!" The Red Queen finished. That was all I had heard.

It had now been at least 2 more hours and I heard someone coming down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Who are you, why are you so tall." I saw a very tall girl with blonde hair. Nivins came out from behind her.

"Lily, this is Alice but everyone thinks her name is Um." The rabbit said.

"Your Alice? Why are you so tall? I stood up behind the bars of me cell.

"Ate too much cake." Alice replied to me but I could help but stare. "So you're the White Queen's daughter. Are you the one I saw run through the garden when I was younger?" She came closer to the cell and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, you were a stranger and I was three. You should know better than to chase a little kid." I huffed.

"Terribly sorry, but I needed help and I saw you first. The queen needs you now." I followed Alice down to the throne room.

"Ah, Um there you are and thank you for getting Lily." The Queen smiled at Alice. I just stood there quietly. Then Stayne came in and kissed the Queen gently on the hand and I watched him stare at Alice.

"And who is this lovely creature." He pointed at Alice.

"Um, my new favorite." The Queen replied.

"Does she have a name?"

"Um" She simply replied.

Stayne laughed "I believe your name has slipped the queens mind."

"Her name is Um, IDIOT!" I watched her agitatedly reply.

"From Umbridge" Unable to control my laugh I covered my mouth.

"Well now Lily almost forgot you were here. Now I need you to find something for me and you have one day to do it. It's the golden orb. You see I have the red one, but I also nee the golden one to take over everything."

"And why would I help you do that?" I snapped.

"Well if you want to se your friends again" She motioned her hand towards Hatty, Mally, the tweedle boys and nivins "I suggest you make the right decision."

I glared over at her. "Fine!"

"Good, you need to go to Tulgey Wood, that is where your father hid it. Lucky for us we have his sword as well." Her evil smile surged me.

"And why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Because Lily, you are the only one that can get it. Lead her out Um and make sure she goes the right way." As Alice began to lead me out towards the woods, I whispered to her.

"You need to find my father's sword and get it to my Mom." I whispered as she led me.

"I don't even know the first place to look." I looked up at her.

"Neither do I" I peeked behind us and saw Stayne behind us.

"Tic Tock Lily, Tic Tock." I watched his figure move side to side. I started running towards the forest.

* * *

The White Queen paced the throne room back and forth. She was scared, nervous, and above all terrified for her little girl's life. The doors opened and she quickly walked over to them.

"Lily?" She gasped at the girl.

"Hello mother." She grinned. The queen couldn't place her finger on it but something was different about her. That didn't stop her from hugging the girl to death.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" Mirana scanned the girl from head to toe. She stopped when Lily's necklace was not there. "Where is your necklace?"

"Gone" The girl pulled out a dagger and came after the queen. The Queen screamed in fright.

* * *

I scanned the entrance to the forest. It was dark, misty, and overall scary as Heck. Building up my confidence I tried to step forward, then stopped. 'Come on Lily you have to do this' I thought to myself. I froze when I heard something coming towards me. Hesitantly I turned around and saw huge devilish creature.

"You must be the mom." I sighed and braced myself for the slam towards the tree.

* * *

James came running in just in time. "Lily? What are you doing?" The girl's eyes turned red at him.

"You will die too" The girl hissed. Mirana slowly continued to back up away from her. She forgot about the queen and came charging at James. Sam showed up and blocked the girl's dagger. "Don't hurt her!" James yelled at him.

* * *

It came at me growling. I was at least a head shorter than it. Quickly looking around I found a tree behind it that I could climb up in. Good thing Sarah made me take Karate lessons. Once it started running towards me, I started running towards it. We got close enough that when I flipped over it I landed right behind it. Climbing as fast as I could I manage to dodge its teeth at my feet. I sat on the branch avoiding its claws and jaw.

* * *

Sam and the girl were now dueling. Sam kept up for the most part and jumped over a kick towards him. He slid up under the girl and tried to stab her but she flipped up out of the way.

The Queen and James didn't know what to think. Lily wasn't Lily, her eyes were red and her skin wasn't its normal color but more scale-y looking.

The girl took a stab at Sam but when he stepped back he fell off balance and was knocked to the ground. Her dagger was at his neck while he looked up at her devilish grin. Then an arrow stabbed her in the chest. She gasped and pulled out the bloody arrow. She fell to the ground and the devilish creature appeared as it turned to dust.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Crystal growled.

* * *

It jumped high enough to get a firm grip on the branch. The branch was beginning to snap and the creature would let go. Scanning the area I checked for another tree I could get to. I was about to jump but the branch snapped in half. Falling towards the creature I felt something grabbed me. I grabbed hold of it and noticed it was soft and furry. I opened my eyes.

"ANGEL!" She snarled and growled at the creature. "What are you doing here? How's mom?" Angel clawed at the creature as it began to pace back and forth.

"Mad that you left, but mostly sad, so are your friends." I held on as she jumped back away from the creatures claws coming at her. The creature jumped at her and I fell off at the entrance of a cave with a feint crown marking on it.

"I found it!" I watched as the two clawed, snarled and bit at each other.

"I'll hold it off; get what you're looking for so we can get out of here!"

I crawled into the dark moist cave. It was very cramp inside and I was afraid of snakes coming out. I looked around and couldn't see anything, then I remembered I had matches. Taking the box of matches out, I knelt down and let one. I scanned the walls for any shape of the necklace.

I heard a whimper and then nothing. I stopped what I was doing and listened.

"Angel?" I held my breath.

"Took care of it" I began to breathe at her voice.

I took off my necklace and placed it in the same shape slot. There was a humming then a bright light that came out of it. Then the door cracked open. Cautiously I opened it up and saw a figure, a male figure in White armor. He smiled at me as I came closer and stood up.

"Hello daughter." He smiled.

* * *

**SO tell me what you think! What do you think will happen and what do you want to happen!? What would you like to happen for coming chapters? Review and tell me! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CH 23 **

I stood up and held back the tears burning my eyes. Wanting to say something I opened my mouth but nothing came out except "Dad?"

"It's ok Lily. Wow, you've grown up into a beautiful young lady." His features were soft and his voice gentle and smooth.

"H-how are you here?" I managed to get out the words.

"The orb has powerful magic, much too powerful for the Red Queen, but since I was the protector of the orb I managed to store my soul in it incase it was ever needed." He opened up his arms and I ran into them. I could feel him; he wasn't just a ghost or a soul.

"How can I feel you?" Tears were starting to roll down. He looked down at me with a sweet smile.

"Magic. Now what do you plan on doing with this orb?" I looked up at him.

"I guess give it to the Red Queen, she has my friends." Wiping my eyes I sniffled a little.

"You can't just hand it over like that; it will cause more problems than you thought. Trick her, out wit her, she inst the smartest person if you know what I mean." He winked at me awhile I softly giggled. Gently he kissed me on the forehead. "Well I think I am done here, be safe, and no matter what remember I love you, I loved you before you were even born. Tell your mother I am at peace now." I nodded as more tears began to stream down my cheeks. Soon he was gone.

I saw the orb in an opening of the cave and grabbed it. It was a light yellow color and it glowed beautifully. Crawling out of the cave I made my way to angel who was laying next to a pile of dust.

"Oh so you did take care of it." I teased. She softly smiled at me and stood up. "Ok here is the plan." I whispered it into her ear as she took off back to Marmoreal.

Now I had to get back before time ran out. It was already tomorrow and I didn't want to be late. Placing the orb in my jacket, I started running towards the Red Queen's kingdom. Once I arrived, everyone was cleaning up. There was fire and dead around us. I looked over at where they had placed the Bandersnatch but now that was destroyed and cards were investigating it. I made my way up the stairs into the throne room.

"Did I miss a party?" I sarcastically smiled.

"YOUR FRIENDS Is WHAT HAPPENED, AND THAT UM!" Her voice was deadly and it was somewhat scary.

"Well I got the orb." She began to walk towards me with her staff. I pulled the orb back "No," I looked at the snarling creatures around us "I want to join you." She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hmmm, you want to go against your own mother, why?" Her voice was soft. I nodded.

"Yes, she never told me anything about all this, she even abandoned me in London! Then she hides everything about my father from me." Trying to seem furious at my mom, I crossed my arms and huffed. She slowly began to grin.

"Well alright then. Stayne give her a sword. She is with us." Staye hesitated for a moment, but then gave me a beautiful sword that almost looked like his but it was better. It was silver and on the very end of the handle part and began to slightly turn gold.

"Where did you get this?" I took the sword and scanned it.

"I am not really sure, so many people die you know, and it's hard to keep count." I tried to put on an understanding face. I took the sword and let me hold onto the orb. 'If she can shoot powers out of her staff then I can do that with the sword.' I thought to myself.

"Tomorrow is Frabjous Day. And I don't plan on loosing my crown or my Jabberwacky."

** Marmoreal**

Mirana sat on her throne. She was trying to think of way to help Lily. It had been two days now since Lily had left and she wasn't even sure if her daughter was even alive anymore. The looking glass didn't see into the Red Queen's Kingdom for some reason. The thought crushed her heart so she tried to think positively. Brandon and Sam were with Tarrant and Mallymken trying to learn sword techniques while Crystal and Tiffany were trying to learn how to use a bow and arrow and James searched for ways to save Lily. Still, the Queen couldn't help but worry about her little Lily especially at the attack from yesterday with a girl. Just then a rather tall girl walked in wearing a dress with red hearts and white and black stripes.

"Welcome to Marmoreal." She softly greeted to the girl.

"Believe this belongs to you." The girl grinned and handed the sword to the Queen. The queen looked at the sword and took it.

"The Vorpal Sword is home again." Mirana took the sword from the girl and placed it with the armor. "The armor is complete. Now all we need…is a champion. You're a little taller than I thought you'd be." The queen led her to the kitchen.

"Your Majesty, I think I found a way to save Lil-" James stopped and stared at the now shrunken girl. "Alice?"

"Hello James." She grinned and hugged Him.

"A-Alice what are y-you doing h-here?" He managed to stutter out. He was in shock this was the last person who would of thought to be here when he was.

"Fell down a hole to come help." She slightly grinned. "A girl named Lily told me what I had to do."

"Lily, you saw Lily, is she alright?" The queen tried to stay calm.

"Well last time I saw her she seemed in one piece, but the sent her to Tulgey Woods." They queen frowned and then gave a soft quick smile. "So what's the plan?"

"You slay the Jabberwacky while Lily takes care of the Queen." James sighed.

* * *

**What do you think? Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**CH 24**

** Frabjous Day**

I walked by the queen as she rode in her carrier. Stayne rode a fierce black horse. My Mother and her guards came into view along with my friends, Hatty, Mally, Chessy, bayard, Nivins, Angel, and Alice on the Bandersnatch. They stood for a moment watching each other. I was in silver armor that fit me perfectly. My friends had armour along with Alice. They also had bows and arrows and swords. I looked behind us at the red cards and devilish creatures.

"Come on Lily." The Red Queen ordered me as we met my mother in the center of the chess looking battle field. Nivins stood between them and I stood with the Red Queen.

"Hello Iracebeth." My mother softly greeted.

"Hello, Mirana." I watched them nervously.

"I would like my daughter back Iracebeth." I saw mom looking at me with worried eyes, but I looked away.

"She joined me, the only way you would get her is if she was dead." Her voice was high. I looked at my mom staring at me trying to think of something, but I shook my head at her. She looked like she was about to cry but she held it in. Then we heard Nivins blow a horn.

"On this the Frabjous Day, The Queens Red and White shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf." After watching Nivins I looked up at my mom once more.

"Iracey, we don't have to fight." She pleaded. Iracebeth took a deep breath.

"I know what you're doing, you think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt, just like mummy and daddy did." Her voice was soft and like ice.

"Please, at least let my daughter go." Her hand reached out towards me.

"NO!" Iracbeth yelled. "It is my crown, I am the eldest and Lily is MINE! JABBERWACKY!" My mother and Iracebeth backed away from each other. She had a pleading look at me but I turned with the Red Queen. I watched the red cards step aside and set a path for the Jabberwacky that was now waking up. I turned back around at my mother watching me and James ready to run and grab me.

Iracebeth turned around towards mom as the Jabberwacky began to approach the battle field. "Where's your champion sister?" She smirked. I watched Alice step forward with my father's sword.

"Here." Alice approached the Jabberwacky on the battlefield.

"Hello Um." Iracebeth coldly greeted.

Alice made the first move at the Jabberwacky and sliced off its tongue. I watched mom almost throw up. The Jabberwacky turned around with its tale knocking Alice to the ground. She got up and stabbed at the monster. It shot lightning at her but she blocked it, and then attacked it again. It hit her again and she fell back without her sword. The Jabberwacky began to go after her. The devilish creatures around me were snarling and growling. I watched Hatty stab the Jabberwacky's tale.

"The Hatter is interfering, off with his head!" Staye pulled out is sword and began to approach Hatty. All the card guards followed from behind. I watched as the white guards were also charging. I continued to stand next to Iracebeth. Alice and the Jabberwacky ran up into a tower area. "SISTER!" I watched her raise her staff, the red lightning came out heading towards my mom and I jumped in front of it just in time with my gold lightning.

"LILY!? OFF WITH HER HEAD!" I heard Iracebeth scream. The devilish creatures were coming at me as I continued to fight lightning with lightning. One jumped at me, but by the time he got to me it was dust.

"Nice to have you back Lily!" Tiffany yelled as she reloaded her bow. I smiled back at her. I watched her run over to the tweedle boys. "Hey boys! Need some help?"

The lightning stopped but I didn't attack, another bolt came at me and I used the sword to block it. Another red bolt was coming at me but it curved around and hit me in the side.

"Lily!" I heard my mom. I staggered up and held out my sword. I saw James and Sam fighting some devilish creatures. Then I turned to Crystal she was using the bow like a pro. A creature came at her head and she decked only to turn around and shoot and arrow, and then turning to the side to shoot another arrow at a creature.

"Stayne!" Iracebeth yelled at Stayne and handed him the red orb. He attached it to his sword and came towards me.

We charged at each other and once our swords hit, a shock of lightning bolted out. He knocked me onto my back and I saw Brandon holding my mom and hitting what came at them to protect her. I grabbed my sword and swung it in front of me to block is. Kicking him in the gut I flipped him over and jumped up.

"You know I'm really getting sick of you, you little brat." He swung at my neck but I bent backwards to dodge it.

I kicked up at his face as a flipped backwards but he dodged it. I saw a devilish creature coming at my side and Stayne slice his sword at me. I did a handless cartwheel and dodged the creature, but his sword got me. I held in my scream and looked down at my chest as blood dripped. I fell to my knees.

"Finally, off with your head." He rose his sword up. I could here it through the air. Then he screamed and fell back. I opened my eyes to see Angel in front of me snarling and growling at Stayne.

He rose up again and a red bolt shot Angel back. She flipped over my head. With my free hand I held my chest while I shot a gold bolt at Stayne. He was shot up in the air and fell hard on his back. The sword was dropped in the middle of some devilish creatures. He grabbed another sword, but was now battling Hatty.

I ran after the sword. Slidding under one that jumped at me, I spun around and sliced two more around me. Running towards the sword I jumped over another and tumbled down to the sword. Grabbing the sword, I took out the red sphere and through it on the ground. All the devilish creatures started turning to dust. Looking at my mom behind Brandon fighting some creatures, I ran over to her. James, Sam, Crystal, and Tiffany joined us. We looked over towards Alice standing on top of the tower watching the Jabberwacky's head roll down. Mom held me tightly while James held my hand as the head landed in front of Iracebeth.

"Kill her!" I looked over at Iracebeth pointing at Alice. A red card soldier came forward.

"We follow you no more bloody big head." Even with the pain on my chest I couldn't help but laugh.

"How dare you!" Then she pointed that the soldier "Off with his head!" They all looked at each other and began to drop their weapons.

Her crown floated in the air and turned silver while it landed on my mom's head. I sat down next to James while she confronted Iracebeth.

"Iracebeth of Crimes" Her voice was stern and cold. I had never heard her use this tone before. "Your Crimes against Underland are worth of death." Her voice got softer again "However, that is against my vows." She continued to punish Iracebeth, but I was loosing a lot of blood by now.

The Bandersnatch came over and licked my wound. I watched it heal and took a deep breath. Looking up at my friends they smiled widely.

"What?" I grinned. The shook theirs heads and laughed.

"Absolutely nothing" James kissed me on the lips.

"Nice head chopping Alice." I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. We smiled and watched the guards pull away the yelling Red Queen and Stayne.

We all watched Hatty move to the center of attention. "Oh, Frabjous day galore!" He began to do a bunch of strange crazy dance moves. My mom came over to me and helped me up. We started to dance and soon everyone was watching him and doing small little dance moves.

Alice and Chessy were together watching Hatty and laughing.

"What's he doing?" She asked the grinning cat.

"Flutterwagon" He widely grinned.

Tiffany was dancing with the tweedle boys and Brandon. Sam and Crystal were dancing to the rhythm and James, Mom, and I danced together watching Hatter. Once he was done everyone clapped. My mom glided over to the Jabberwacky's head and took out a small tube. She began to fill it up with the blood. I watched her cover her mouth and look away. Watching her move towards Alice, I joined her.

"Blood of the Jabberwacky, you have our everlasting gratitude." She spoke softly. I went over to Alice and we hugged.

"Thank you Alice." I pulled away so she could take the blood.

"Will this take me home?" Alice asked.

"If that's what you choose." She smiled and caressed Alice's cheek. She moved over to me and everyone else and we watched Alice leave.

* * *

**Hey, so only one more chapter after this. If you want more Lily like her being a princess and possibly more Adventures tell me. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CH 25 **

** Song Alice by Avril Lavigne (Lily is singing it now)**

** 5 days later**

Once I finished singing to the thousand of people in London, we listened to them cheer. Then the announcer came out and greeted us.

"I'm sure we can all agree it's GREAT to have you all back with us! AM I RIGHT LONDON!" The cheers got louder. I stepped over with the microphone.

"We are all great to be back and we couldn't have asked for anyone better than you all!" They All cheered again. "Sadly though I am putting down the music for a while." There were gasps and no's through out the crowd. "Yes, I have some family I need to spend time with, so this was my last night." The announcer came over to me.

"Well we will all miss you, but what about the band." He gestured at them.

"Well I managed to talk them into still performing, but it won't be with me." I sincerely smiled. Once again they whined. I put up my hand.

"I'm sorry but I recently found my Mother I would like to spend time with her." They began to clap and cheer but not as loud.

"Well I think we can all agree that you all are one of a kind." He hugged me "We will miss you Lily Star." We waved to the crowd and walked off stage.

"Thanks for the backstage passes." Alice hugged us.

"Least I could do for helping. I didn't know you were a 'Wonderland' fan though." I grinned at her and she shrugged.

"Well, it is the most popular band group there is. So will you be going back to Underland?"

"Yeah." My friends came around me and James locked hands with me. "Sorry"

"Well tell them all hi for me, ok?" She hugged me again and I turned to my best friends.

"I will visit once and a while, but I will miss you all." Tiffany wiped her eyes and jumped at me holding me tightly.

"Well even when you are gone for a little it will feel like forever!" She sniffed. Brandon joined in the hug. They both let go and I moved over to Sam and Crystal.

"So-" I didn't have time to say much before Crystal and Sam both squeezed me. I wrapped my arms around them.

"It won't be the same without you." Crystal quickly wiped away her tear.

"Yeah, we won't have anyone to prank us." Sam smirked at me and I gently punched him in the arm. Then it was James.

"James I Lov-" Before I could finish his lips touched mine. It was the best kiss ever.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting." He smiled as I wiped my tears away.

I saw Nivins around the corner and waved to my friends. He began to run and I followed. We ran all the way to the tree with the hole. I looked around and jumped in. Angel was waiting at the exit for me with my mother on her back.

"There's my little Lily." She smiled at me. I hoped on in front of her. My mom wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You're squeezing me to death." I teased and turned around to see her loving smile. She looked down at Angel who was grinning at us.

"Angel, I think it's time to take my daughter home." She kissed the back of my head.

"Hold on, this is a non stop trip to Marmoreal." With that we took off through the woods towards Home. I was going home.

* * *

**So do you want more Lily, such as seeing how she handles being a princess and being able to visit her friends or would you like the Red Queen and Stayne to come back? Up to you all. Review and tell me what you want. :)**


End file.
